Super Paper Mario and Sonic
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: Princess Peach and Elise have been captured by Count Bleck! And now it's up to Mario and his friends to save the world from destruction. But as they travel, they get things called Pure Hearts to save the world. They meet Luigi and Sonic look a likes called Mr. L and Mr. S. Will they save the world? Find out.
1. Prologue

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's another story I'm working on. It involves Mario and Sonic.**

**Mario: That's-a right. In this story, we work together to save the world from my old enemy, Count Bleck.**

**Sonic: My old friends appeared. Including Princess Elise. In this story, also, Luigi and I become brainwashed and become Mr. L and Mr. S. We look different in our evil forms.**

**Me: I'll do a drawing of it on my deviant art page sometime. Anyway, here's the prologue. Remember to review and comment.**

* * *

One day in Sonic's world, Sonic and Tails were bored because it's been a while since their last adventure. So they went to visit Mario and his friends. Then Mario and his little brother, Luigi, came to them.

"Sonic! Tails! We need your help!" Mario said.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"Our old enemy, Count Bleck, just captured Princess Peach and your friend, Princess Elise," Luigi said.

"No doubt it's Bowser and Eggman helping him," Tails said. So they went to Bowser's castle.

At the koopa castle, Bowser told his minions to capture the two princesses, Peach and Elise. But Mario, Luigi, Sonic and Tails were there. They told the two villains to set Peach and Elise free.

"We did nothing to them!" Bowser yelled.

"Even if we did, we'd inform Soleanna and the Mushroom Kingdom which we didn't," Eggman said.

"Then where are they?" Tails yelled.

"HELP US!" two voices yelled. It was two princesses. One had beautiful, shiny blond hair and a pink dress. The other princess was a beautiful girl with shiny red hair and blue eyes and a dress with silver and gold. Then a dark character appeared.

"Those two aren't helping me, fools," the character said. "I'm doing this alone with my minions, Mimi, O'Chunks, Dimentio and Natasha."

"Bleck!" Luigi yelled.

"What are you doing with them?" Sonic yelled.

"We have no idea, Sonic," Elise said. "But I have a feeling it's something terrible." Then Bleck took Sonic, Luigi, Bowser and Eggman. But only Mario remained.

"Mario..." a voice said. Mario woke up to see a fairy with rainbow wings. It was Mario's old friend, Tippy. She said Bleck has turned evil again and plans to destroy all worlds again. Mario agreed to help because he might be able to save his friends.

* * *

**Me: That was the prologue. But there will be more and there will be chapter two for TNBC (Sonic Style) tomorrow.**

**Mario: Hope you enjoyed the beginning so far.**

**Sonic: For you Elise haters, do NOT read because there might be love for Elise and I. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

**Me: Hey, guys! Here's the first part of Super Paper Mario and Sonic. In this chapter we find something SHOCKING! In fact, two!**

**Mario: We're not a-telling yet.**

**Sonic: However, we will tell you after this commentary.**

**Me: Remember to review.**

* * *

Elise woke up to find herself in a grand hall and saw the monster who captured her and Peach. She was wearing a white dress that touched down to her feet and holding white flowers in her hands. She saw Peach wearing a yellow and green dress.

"Where am I?" Elise asked herself.

"You're in the grand hall so you and Eggman can marry," Natasha said.

"Marry that egg head?" Elise and Peach screamed.

"You're doing it, princess," Bleck said, forcefully. "And there are no delays or I'm destroying your world." So Bleck started the ceremony. Luigi and Sonic woke up to see their friends up on the stage. Elise refused to say "I do". Then Sonic and Luigi came by.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE, BLECK!" they yelled. But Natasha brainwashed Elise to get her to say "I do". She did. Then a dark heart appeared. It was a Chaos Heart. It was the same one Bleck created last time he came.

* * *

With Mario, he was in Flipside. Merlon said that the void has come back. Mario explained what happened before he came back.

"So you and your friend, Sonic, tried to save Elise and Peach?" Merlon asked.

"That's a-right," Mario said.

"Then we must save them," Tippy said. "But where can Luigi, Sonic, Tails and all your friends be?" Merlon gave Mario the first Pure Heart to get to the first world. Then Mario, Merlon and Tippy went to the first heart pillar in town. Then a door appeared in the tower Mario was at. So Mario and Tippy began their new journey to Luigi, Sonic and their friends.

* * *

At Bleck's lair in the void, Bleck was talking to his minions, Mimi and Dimentio. Mimi was disguised as O'Chunks.

"The void has been ripped in the dimensional fabric," Bleck said. "Yes, Count Bleck is pleased. All has gone as foretold in the Dark Prognosticus. Now it's just a matter of time until all worlds meet their demise."

"Wow, that's just super, Count," Mimi said. "Yeah, first you'll erase all these naughty worlds...and then you're gonna build a perfect world without war and all that other icky stuff."

"Yes, yes no one likes the icky stuff," Dimentio said. "A perfect world...sounds magical. Oh, I can hardly stand to wait." Then O'Chunks came and was mad to see Mimi disguised as him. So Mimi disguised herself as Bleck. Bleck though the disguise looked perfect. Then Mimi disguised herself Elise.

"Aw golly, thanks, Count!" Mimi said. "With you around, it's nothing but big smiles all the time! Hanging out with the Count! That's MY idea of a perfect world."

"And here I thought Mimi's ideal world was a gem-filled pool with hunky lifeguards," Dimentio said. Then Mimi disguised herself as Eggman.

"Hey! Dimentio! Have you been reading my diary?" Mimi yelled. "I mean...um...never mind." Bleck said he'll make all his minions dreams come true. But Natasha said that Mario is in the dimensions to get all seven Pure Hearts. So Bleck sent O'Chunks to beat Mario. So he and Mimi and Dimentio went to go stop Mario.

* * *

**Me: Well, chapter one begins and in chapter two, Mario starts his journey and finds one friend in Flipside after getting the second Pure Heart. Also, I'm doing a few quotes from Super Paper Mario. I love that game. I had it once but the disk was so scratched I couldn't play anymore. A major BUMMER! Anyway, please review as you please.**


	3. Chapter 2: Battle with Fracktail

**Me: Hey, guys. Sorry for the wait on this story's update. I've been busy on the other stories I was doing. But here's chapter three to Paper Mario and Sonic.**

**Mario: Yes. You-a people will enjoy. But you Sonic and Elise haters will NOT like it.**

**Sonic: But I will. I like Elise and I together. She is nicer than Amy.**

**Me: Same here. But don't get mad Sonic, but I also support you and Amy together.**

**Sonic: I'm not mad. Amy is still passionate and helps me when I need it.**

**Me: Yes. Well, anyway, here is the third chapter to my story, Super Paper Mario and Sonic.**

* * *

**Mario was called upon once again to save the world...no small task. Could he prevent Count Bleck from pulling off his sinister plot? Would Mario reunite with Princess Peach and the others? A truly interdimensional adventure was about to begin...**

Mario found himself back in the plains he explored in a few years back from the last time Count Bleck almost destroyed the world. Tippy said she had a feeling the first Pure Heart is at this place. The person to help is Merlon's friend, Bestovious to get an old move: to turn everything 3D. So Mario went to find Bestovious at his house. There was an invisible door but Tippy used her powers to have the door appear. There stood a wizard with a long beard.  
"Hm? What is this meager mustache that stands before me?" Bestovious asked. "Ah. It's you, Mario. Good to see you again. So you came here to get the ability again to save the world. Not a problem."  
"Thank you, Bestovious," Tippy said. "Okay, Mario. Let's roll."  
"Okay," Mario said. So Mario and Tippy followed the path to find the first Pure Heart. After battling many enemies and gaining the ability to be invincible once again, Mario and Tippy made it to the checkpoint to town.

**And so Mario came to learn once again the stupendous ability of flipping between dimensions. But there was no time to celebrate: Mario still had a Pure Heart to find. The trail ahead was overrun by savage beasts.  
"Follow me," Tippy said, as she flew toward the mountain that loomed ahead. The Pure Heart was hidden on the other side.  
**Tippy said the Pure Heart is ahead but it's still very far away. They have to keep following the path to find the pure heart. After encountering bad guys and dodging spiky enemies, Mario met an old friend, Red. He was 3D again. So Mario flipped to 3D to save Red.  
"Hey! Hey! You can see me!" Red replied.  
"Yes we-a can," Mario said.  
"This is unbelievable!" Red said. "I've been freaking out here for days, and finally someone sees me!"  
"What-a happened?" Mario asked.  
"A couple mornings ago, I roll out of the wrong side of the bed..." Red said. "And once I get my coffee, I realize I'm stuck in some freaky parallel dimension. I've been hollering and flailing for days, but nobody can hear me...or even see me. Just when I was starting to think I'd be here forever, I see you!" So Mario restored Red to normal. To thank Mario, Red made the bridge to town. Mario talked to the mayor of the town, Watchitt. He told Green to build the bridge to the desert. Green agreed. Before Mario met Green, he went to find another Pixl friend, Thoreau. So Mario went to Green's house after finding Thoreau. He made the bridge to the checkpoint to the desert. Finally, Mario made it to the checkpoint to the desert.

**With a bold quiver of his magnificent mustache, Mario let loose a hearty sneeze. A single grain of sand had flown along the warm wind and tickled the hero's nose. It wasn't long before Mario and Tippy found the source of the sand: Yold Desert. Along the endless, sunbaked expanse, Mario and Tippy continued their search..**

Tippy remembered that old man Watchitt said something about a ruins that are up ahead. So the Pure Heart can't be far now. After solving a puzzle involving jumping on a red tree's branches, Mario met O'Chunks again. He was ready to battle.  
"Yeh shouldn't 'ave crossed the count!" O'Chunks said. "Now I'm gonna 'ave teh get chunky on yeh!"  
"O'Chunks! Why have you come here?" Tippy asked.  
"I'm 'ere to stop this Mario 'ero," O'Chunks said. "And prevent him from saving the world. Get ready to fight, Mario." Finally, Mario defeated O'Chunks but he got away. After solving a puzzle to open the ruins, Mario made it to the checkpoint to the ruins where the Pure Heart should be.

**Somehow, Mario had found the strength to cross the desert's sweltering dunes. Ahead was a sprawling complex ruins rising out of the sand. Thankful for the shade, Mario and Tippy ventured deeper inside. They were the very ruins Old Man Watchitt had warned them about. What dangers lurked in the shady corridors ahead?**

"Mario, I can feel it calling," Tippy said. "The Pure Heart is nearby. But wait...I sense something else emanating from the sand dunes. Be careful now, Mario...something else is waiting for us ahead." So Mario and Tippy went into the ruins to find the Pure Heart. The ruins were hard to go through. There were puzzles to solve, doors to unlock and tons of enemies to fight. Finally Mario reached the place where the Pure Heart was. Then a robotic dragon appeared.  
"Intrusion detected! Leave now or be purged!" the robot dragon said. "Wait a minute. You're Mario. It's me, Fracktail. I repaired myself so I can help you."  
"Ah ha ha. It won't be that easy, oh no," a voice said. It was Dimentio! "So nice to see you and your mustache, hero. It is I, Dimentio. I have returned from the dead. To end your journey, I will be using my magic like last time we met." He attacked Fracktail's weak point, causing him to malfunction. Then Dimentio got away. Fracktail went berserk so Mario had to battle him again. All he had to do was hit Fracktail's weak point: his antenna. When Mario defeated Fracktail, the dragon told Mario to save the world. Then the dragon broke into pieces. Then a door appeared. It was a temple with a beautiful spirit from long ago, Merlumina.  
"Remember me, hero? I gave you the Pure Heart years ago when the world almost ended," Merlumina said. Then Merlumina told her long story and Mario fell asleep until Merlumina was done. Then she gave Mario the Pure Heart.

**Before disappearing, Merlumina had entrusted Mario to save every world. She had waited 1,500 years to deliver the message to the legendary hero. With the second Pure Heart in hand, Mario was in great spirits. But six Pure Hearts still remained to be found, and the journey had just begun. With a flutter, Tippy said "We better get back to Flipside. The weight of every world's fate once again rested on Mario's shoulders.**

At Count Bleck's castle, Count Bleck and Natasia were talking to O'Chunks.  
"Yeah so...I guess the hero went ahead and stomped you and sent you back here?" Natasia asked.  
"Yeh gotta forgive me, Count!" O'Chunks yelled. "I've failed yeh! I've never felt less chunky in my life!"  
"So this hero has returned," Count Bleck said. "He's probably after his friends we captured. Well, he's too late. I got the little red hair princess to marry Dr. Eggman. And I created a Chaos Heart." So he told Natasia to keep an eye on Mario while he is traveling. Natasia said she sent Mimi to send a trap for Mario for the next area. Natasia asked if any of Bowser and Eggman's armies still resisting. O'Chunks said that there are still soldiers left who are resisting. So Natasia went to brainwash the robots, koopas and goombas to join Cunt Bleck.

With Princess Peach and Elise, they woke up in an unknown area of Count Bleck's castle.  
"What? How did we end up napping here?" Peach asked.  
"Wait. Didn't that nasty Count Bleck try to make me marry...DR. EGGMAN?!" Elise yelled. "And then Luigi...and Sonic...they...oh no! Luigi! Sonic! Bowser! Dr. Eggman!"  
"ANYBODY THERE!" the princesses yelled.  
"Uh...no. You're the only one of the wedding party left standing it looks like," a voice said. It was one of Bowser's soldiers and two of Eggman's robots, Orbot and Cubot.  
"So you two finally woke up, Princess Peach and Elise," Orbot said. The princesses asked if the robots and koopa were okay. They said they are fine but it was one crazy wedding. And that they can't find Bowser OR Eggman. Or even Luigi or Sonic. Elise was starting to worry. And she and Sonic just got engaged. The only people left are the brainwashed members of Bowser and Eggman's armies. The koopa and Cubot went to help find a way out for Peach and Elise. They followed him until Orbot was found, surrounded by brainwashed koopas and robots and goombas. Orbot tried to control his minions but they were under Count Bleck's control. Natasia brainwashed Orbot so he won't work with Eggman or anyone else but Bleck. After the commotion, Peach and Elise went to get away before Natasia comes back. They reached a door but there was a dead end.  
"Well, staying here won't do anything..." Peach said.  
"Let's turn around and keep looking," Elise said.  
"Oh turn back? Yeah, no," a voice said. "Your friend there had it right. This is your dead end." It was Natasia. She had her brainwashed army with her.  
"Who are you anyway?" the koopa asked.  
"Find cover, ladies. We're trained to handle scum like this," Cubot said. But Natasia brainwashed the koopa and Cubot. Natasia told the princesses to serve with Count Bleck forever. But Peach and Elise refused to. So Natasia did it anyway, until a force field appeared around the princesses and they disappeared.  
"What? That wasn't on my schedule!" Natasia yelled. "Where'd they go? Well, that's not really a deal breaker...our prophecy-fulfillment plan is running smoothly. We have no need for them. Yeah, it doesn't matter where they run, since all worlds will fall..."

* * *

**Me: Well, here's chapter three. Yes I know it's long but I just did like a story describing what's going on. And the highlights are what it says when you complete a level in Super Paper Mario.**

**Mario: Yes. So it will be like that until the ending.**

**Sonic: That's right. But I'm sure you people who love reading long chapters.**

**Me: I know I will. I love to read. And yes, Sonic and Elise are engaged in this story. So even if she married Eggman, she still loves Sonic. That's why you Sonise fans will like this and you haters will hate it. Don't forget to review. NO FLAMES!**


	4. Chapter 3: Princess Elise and Peach

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the next chapter to Super Paper Mario and Sonic. I'm still making a sequel to CatDog Meets the Nightmare Before Christmas. I'm not sure when but I know it might be during the summer.**

**Mario: I-a read it and it was good.**

**Sonic: I agree. I love the part when Lube said "What's a guillotine?" And when he said "I like food."**

**Me: Yeah I thought of that because he can be slow and dumb. Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

When Mario and friends got back to Flipside, they told Merlon they met with Merlumina and that she gave them the second Pure Heart. But then a kid came into the house and he was panicking.  
"What is it? Get a hold of yourself, lad!" Merlon said.  
"You see...two girls fell from the sky," the kid said.  
"What? Two girls fell out of the sky? What in the worlds?" Merlon asked.  
"I dunno! Just please got on the elevator and come up there to see them!" the kid said. So Merlon and Mario went to the bottom of the tower to follow the kid. When they got there, Mario spotted two girls: a blond haired girl and a red haired girl and they were knocked unconscious. Merlon knew the blond girl but the red haired girl was unfamiliar. Mario said the girl with red hair was a friend of his fiancée.  
"It seems they have had a rough time, of that we can be sure," Merlon said. "They don't appear to be conscious. And they are shivering uncontrollably...what could the problem be?" Then Merlon realized the chef of town, Saffron, can help. She's a professional so she'll know what to do. So Mario went to Saffron and told her what happened. So Mario gave Saffron a fire burst to make a spicy soup. Then Mario gave Peach and Elise the soup. Then they were starting to wake up.  
"It seems to have worked," Merlon said.  
"I feel like I've just ate the most delicious thing," Peach said.  
"Wow. Same here," Elise said. "I haven't had a dream about such tasty food in ages."  
"Hi, Peach and Elise," Mario greeted.  
"Oh! Mario? You're okay?" Peach asked.  
"But where exactly are we?" Elise asked.  
"This is Flipside," Tippy said. "My name is Tippy. Nice to meet you, Elise." So Mario and friends took Peach and Elise to Merlon's house. Peach and Elise explained what happened and knew they woke up in Flipside.  
"Well, my dears, that is assuredly a tale of woe and troubles," Merlon said.  
"Oh, Mario...what do you suppose happened to Luigi, Sonic, Bowser and the others?" Elise asked. Mario wasn't sure. So Peach and Elise knew that was something not to worry about right now. Merlon said that the next Pure Heart will be found unless Mario sets the second Pure Heart on the second heart pillar. Mario, Peach and Elise nodded in agreement and went to find the next heart pillar. The person in the next area who holds the Pure Heart is a mysterious woman named Merlee. So Peach and Elise decided to go with Mario to save the world. Then Mario and friends went to fins the heart pillar. It was near a door next to Merlon's house. So Peach used her umbrella to reach the pillar. The door to the second world opened. So Mario and friends went to the second place to find Merlee.

* * *

**Me: Well, here's the chapter. Here is the details. When Mario gets back to Flipside in a chapter like this, it will show how Mario and friends get the next Pure Heart to the heart pillar.**

**Mario: That's-a right. It's much easier that way.**

**Sonic: Yes. Since Emilie has arms that can hurt after writing so much.**

**Me: Right. So anyway, don't forget to review after reading. Tell me what you all think. What are your thoughts? Huh?**


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting Merlee

**Me: Hey, Mario and Sonic fans. This is chapter four to Super Paper Mario and Sonic. Sorry it took so long I had a lot on my mind.**

**Mario: I saw your story CatDog and the Halloween Scares. It was amazing.**

**Sonic: I did, too. I cried at the part when Jack almost died.**

**Peach: Me, too. And thank goodness the Greasers didn't appear.**

**Elise: Otherwise, Jack would have them beheaded. Also will you be making a sequel to the Nightmare Before Time soon?**

**Me: That would be bad for them but good for CatDog. And yes I will. Anyway, here's the part where Mario and friends meet Merlee. Enjoy!**

* * *

**With Princess Peach and Elise at his side, Mario set out once again, bound for adventure. This time, our heroes were tasked with finding, the mysterious charmer, Merlee. If Merlon was right, then Merlee was the key to finding the next Pure Heart. Never one to flinch from danger, Mario set out to find Merlee's mysterious mansion.**

Mario, Peach and Elise were at a mysterious world with reddish yellowish sky. Elise was amazed.  
"The Pure Heart is somewhere up ahead..." Tippy said. "Yes it must be...but it could be a ways. Let's go."  
"Okay. Let's look around," Elise said. So the team went to find Merlee. There was a locked door but Peach and Elise were able to reach a hidden pipe to find the key to the door. After wandering around, Peach and Elise found a guy with a chain on his leg.  
"HOT GIRLS ALERT!" the guy said. "You must have been fated to meet yes! You are my destiny! Please go out with me and my buddy!"  
"Tee hee! What a silly little man you are!" Peach said.  
"I'm very sorry..." Elise said. "But we really must be somewhere."  
"Where? Merlee's mansion?" the guy said. "I wouldn't go there if I were you! You'll get trapped there and bad things will happen!  
"Huh?" Peach asked. "Trapped? Bad things?"  
"What are you talking about?" Elise asked. But the guy was so scared he didn't want to talk about it. So he told Peach and Elise to hang around because he thinks Elise is his destiny. Elise asked the guy if she and Elise never come back, the guy will save them. Like how Mario did it to Peach and Sonic did to Elise. So the team went around the place until they saw a pixl named Boomer. After asking ridiculous questions, Boomer agreed to join. Finally Mario and the team reached the checkpoint to Merlee's mansion.

**On the far side of a beast-ridden swamp, Mario and Co. found an imposing residence. "This must be Merlee's mansion!" squealed Princess Peach with glee. If our friends could only find the Pure Heart quickly, their quest here would end. But when has fate ever set Mario on such a simple path? Brimming with anticipation, our plucky heroes plunged into Merlee's mansion.**

Mario and the team found themselves in a mysterious mansion. It was full of traps that were hard to go through. Then a girl wearing a black and white dress and ponytails in her hair. She looked friendly.  
Well, hi there! Big welcome!" the girl said. "Welcome to Merlee's mansion! I'm Merlee's handmaid. My name's Mimi. But you can call me Mimikins if you want! You're here to see Lady Merlee, aren't you?  
"Yes we-a are," Mario said.  
"We came to get the Pure Heart here," Peach said.  
"Yes. To save the world," Elise said.  
"How super for you!" Mimi said. "Well, Lady Merlee is on the second floor, in the farthest room. Just go on up there whenever you're ready. Oh, golly, but listen...DON'T YOU DARE GO TO ANY OTHER ROOMS BY ACCIDENT, OR ELSE! Enjoy your visit, OK?" So Mario and his friends went to go through the mansion and encountered tons of traps. After unlocking a door, one of Merlee's pets attacked Mimi. Then she ran off.  
"I wonder why that savage thing went straight for her and paid us no mind," Tippy said. "I'd like to think we look tasty. What do you suppose it means?"  
"This mansion is odd," Peach said.  
"I feel certain it holds many secrets," Elise said. Finally the team reached the checkpoint to the next part of the mansion.

**Mario and friends kept up their search, delving ever deeper into the mansion. Wherever they looked, though, they found no sign of Merlee. Where was this mysterious woman? "Ah maybe...this way..." So said Tippy, trying to sense the Pure Heart's location. With dread dangling like a broken chandelier, our heroes hurried through corridors...**

Mario found a vase at the area he was in now. He broke it and a scream was heard. It was Mimi.  
"You broke it!" Mimi said. "You broke my most favoritest vase! DOOFUSES! I loved that vase more than ANYTHING! And you broke it! Oh you'll pay for that! Yes you will! I'll have you know that that vase cost 1,000,000 rubees! So hand over that money! Now! Or you're done for!"  
"Uh...we don't have that kind of money, miss," Elise said, trying to be polite. "Do you take coins?"  
"Coins? No one uses COINS anymore, you peasants!" Mimi yelled. "I SPIT on your coins! So what are you saying? Are you telling me you don't have any rubees at all?"  
"Well...no-a we don't," Mario said.  
"Well, guess what? You're just gonna have to work it off then!" Mimi yelled. "Until you work off your debt, you naughty little things, I OWN YOU! ENJOY LABOR! Yes, so you can earn rubees in the generator on the top floor. Once you earn 1,000,000 rubees, you come pay off in the room at the back. You can also check the balance of you debt there. So! Get to work, servants." So Mario and friends went to work until he met one of the fleas in one room who knew the secret passcode to a door full of rubees. It could be enough to get Mario out of labor. While searching, Mario met a pixl named Slim. The door's passcode was 41262816. So Mario entered the code and the door opened and revealed enough rubees to pay off the debt. But when Mario paid the debt, Mimi disappeared. Then the team reached the checkpoint to the next part of the mansion.

**The mysterious handmaid, Mimi, disappeared in a bizarre explosion. What was exactly her plan, and why did she enslave Mario and friends? After the incident, Princess Peach and Elise noticed stairs going down. "Here we go!" they said. "I wonder if Merlee is down here?" thought our heroes as they traded worried glances. They solemnly made their way down, knowing there was no other path to follow.**

"The Pure Heart is near..." Tippy said. "I can feel its tremors so much more strongly down here."  
"Ah! Hooray! Whoopee! Thanks for coming to look for me!" a voice said. Then a transparent woman appeared out of nowhere. She wore red and yellow and had yellow hair. She also wore classy glasses.  
"Beautiful, mysterious Merlee!" the woman said. "Mistress of the house, it's me! So glad it's you I see! So long I've waited for you. Your arrival is well past due. But we can't meet like this, oh no, for something is amiss. An evil one is after me, and safe and sound I cannot be. In the basement do I dwell, mazelike rooms are my cell, you will find me I can tell. And...if you do, take care. For...your eyes...may. Trust nothing...foul...or fair." Then Merlee disappeared. So Mario and friends went to find Merlee. They went into a lot of rooms that were really mysterious. Finally the team reached Merlee.  
"Ah! How nice!" Merlee said. "Thanks for coming! Thank you twice! Mysterious and so lovely, mistress of the house you see...it's me, Merlee. I shine on, as on my lot, a sun to those fate to me brought. And I knew that soon I'd see the buzz on by, little bees."  
"Hello, Miss Merlee," Elise said. "I'm Elise, one of Mario's friends."  
"We've come seeking the Pure Heart," Tippy said.  
"Oh yes, of course," Merlee said, "I know. The Pure Heart for Mario! And co. For you, yes, I'll gladly part with that purest Pure Heart! But there is a wee fee. Yes, yes, 10,000,000 rubees! Quite a bargain, you agree? So folks, if you'd be dears, sign this dotted line here, and it's yours, free and clear."  
"No. I-a don't have any rubees," Mario said. So Merlee had Mario do labor again. But Mario refused and Merlee had other offers but Mario still refused. Then the transparent Merlee appeared again. She said the Merlee there was fake. And it turns out it was true because the imposter turned into Mimi. She said she did so Mario could never get away with the Pure Hearts. Then Mimi twisted her neck which grossed the team out. Then Mario went through the maze of a house to find the real Merlee. Mario went through the maze and found restrooms. Merlee was in the girl's room.  
"You found me! The real Merlee!" Merlee said. "I shine on, such is my lot, a sun to those fate to me brought."  
"The real Merlee? Truly?" Peach asked.  
"In a place like this?" Elise asked.  
"I'm afraid the Mimi freak was too robust," Merlee said, "and I too weak. The Pure Heart I quickly took and hid where she would never look. But now you're here: Hooray! This bad tide will turn today! Soon that awful Mimi pays! You and I can now join up to teach that tiny, bratty pup a lesson: Now let's power up." Then a voice was heard. It was Mimi! She used her powers to become Merlee again. Then the two began to fight. So to settle the whole thing, Mario and friends played a game with both of the girls. After some questions, Mario revealed the real Merlee was the one on the left.  
"Stupid heads...I mimicked her perfectly!" Mimi yelled. "You know it! I guess I'll congratulate you...by tearing you to little bits like stupid confetti!" So she turned into her spider form to fight with Mario. Then Mario finally defeated Mimi.  
"But how could you?" Mimi yelled. "That's impossible...how? Don't think you've beaten me for good! Next time you won't be so lucky...remember that...stupid heads!" Then Mimi disappeared. Then Merlee came in and gave Mario and friends the third Pure Heart.

**Count Bleck's servant, Mimi, had laid a nasty trap for Mario and friends. But with the help of Merlee, faithful defender of the Pure Heart, the day was won. But who were the six heroes mentioned by Merlee? With five Pure Heart yet to be found, Mario knew this adventure had only begun.**

At Castle Bleck, Natasia was talking to Bleck.  
"Yeah, so I just got a brief memo from Mimi," Natasia said. "It says 'I messed up bad'. That's the message in its entirety. Yeah."  
"She failed the best of him, even with my gift of power?" Bleck asked. "A Light Prognosticus hero. Descendants of the ancient tribe...their strength grows." Then O'Chunks came and told Bleck to give him another chance to fight Mario and friends again. Count Bleck didn't allow that and decided to send Dimentio. Count Bleck told Dimentio to go fight Mario. Dimentio agreed and went to get ready. The Natasia went to check on the castle for any more recruiters.

With Sonic, Tails and Luigi, they woke up in another unknown place in the castle.  
"Ooh, my head," Tails moaned.  
"Hey, where are we?" Sonic asked.  
"Oh! I remember!" Luigi said. "We were saving Princess Peach and Elise, but we screwed up."  
"Oh, right. And..." Sonic said. Then they heard voices. It was a goomba and a swat bot. Sonic and Tails were confused why those bad guys were there. Tails asked if the two baddies have seen Elise, Peach or Bowser. The swat bot said they only found Sonic, Tails and Luigi so there was no trace of anyone else. This broke Sonic's heart because he was worried about Elise.  
"So, Tails, Sonic and Luigi, what do you think about maybe getting out of here?" the swat bot asked. "We're thinking maybe you open up a path for us and we all bail. What do you think?"  
"Um...no I think I shouldn't do that," Sonic said. "I just have to save my fiancée."  
"Man...wow. Did NOT expect that," the goomba said. "All those stories about the Great Luigi and his friends' exploits. We heard you were the defenders of the helpless! We have no one else!" After so much discussion, Sonic, Tails and Luigi agreed and went to find a way to get out of the castle. After wandering around, Sonic, Tails and Luigi got into a dead end. They were about to escape but more of the evil minions and Natasia stopped them and brainwashed the goomba. Then a shield surrounded Tails and he disappeared.  
"Hm-mm-mm. I've been looking all OVER for you two," Natasia said. "So you two are the guys who really weren't team players back at the wedding. So you gonna need a little disciplinary action I think...so let's get started, hm?"  
"Oh no...poor Gary..." the swat bot said. Alright, it's time for me to be a minion."  
What? Hey! Wait a second!" Sonic yelled.  
"What are you doing?" Luigi yelled.  
"What's it look like, geniuses?" the swat bot said. "I'm getting with the winning team.  
"Yeah, good call," Natasia said. "Love the enthusiasm, there. Go ahead and swear your undying loyalty to the count and you're on board." The goomba did which made Sonic and Luigi furious. So Natasia decided to turn Luigi and Sonic against Mario by brainwashing them.

* * *

**Me: Well, that was chapter four. And the reason I gave information for each of the things you encounter from Super Paper Mario is because I was trying to help. Remember, the passcode for the 1,000,000,000 rubees is 41262816. Write that down if you forget.**

**Mario: That what Emilie did.**

**Sonic: Yes. So she won't have to go back to the guy who tells you the passcode.**

**Peach: Also the real Merlee for the last part of chapter two is the one on the left.**

**Elise: Right. We got all that information from a walkthrough on YouTube.**

**Me: Right. Anyway, don't forget to review with good things to say.**


	6. Chapter 5: Francis, the Game Nerd

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's chapter five to Paper Mario and Sonic. I just got Super Paper Mario yesterday so I get to write this story while playing the game itself.**

**Mario: That sounds-a easier than watching it on YouTube.**

**Sonic: Yeah. Sometimes YouTube has technical difficulties and sometimes it doesn't.**

**Me: And it's very rare for YouTube to have issues. I never even had issues uploading the trailer to The Nightmare Before Christmas (Sonic Style). Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

When the team got back to Flipside, Merlon was waiting for them. And a two tail fox was with him.  
"Oh ho, welcome back, friends," Merlon said. "I found this fox boy before you came."  
"Mario, you're okay," Tails said.  
"Peach and I are okay, too," Elise said.  
"How was your journey this time?" Merlon asked. "Did you find Merlee and obtain the Pure Heart?"  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, we did," Peach said.  
"Merlee said that we would need the power of eight heroes to save the world," Tippy said. "Yes, Merlee said that."  
"Oh ho, is that so? There is more than one hero?" Merlon asked. "Well, if Mario, Peach, Elise and Tails are two such heroes, then you still need four more." Then the whole place began to shake. It was the void, it was growing. Merlon said one person will predict what the Light and Dark Prognosticus predicts truly, a man in green and a blue hedgehog. Mario and the team went to find the next heart pillar. It was under the town. The next Pure Heart was at a place that was designed like an old video game.

**Mario and his friends opened the door, unsure of what they would find. All the while, Merlee's words about finding the other six heroes rang in their minds. Were these other heroes somewhere in this new world? If not, where? Meanwhile, the creeping void grew larger in the skies above Flipside. The hopes of all worlds rested on the heroes finding the next Pure Heart.**

"So this is where that door leads," Tippy said. "I suppose the next Pure Heart must be nearby. That's odd...I can feel it nearby, but where could it be?"  
"Hm...beats me," Tails said. Then a tongue attacked Tippy. It was a chameleon-like creature who was a nerd. He thought Tippy was a rare pixlated butterfly. So the creature went away to his home. Then a voice was heard. It was a pixl in the shape of the sun. He gave tips which Mario and friends understood. So the team went to find Tippy. While looking around, Mario found a gap that leads underground. Then Mario found a castle and destroyed it. Then Bowser and Eggman fell from the destruction.  
"Please tell me someone didn't blow up my awesome lair," Bowser said.  
"HEY! I know that 'stache from somewhere," Eggman said. "MARIO! Oh, and Princess Peach and Elise."  
"Why do you always have to do that?" Bowser yelled. "That's the 100th time you shown up at my castle and screwed everything up!" Then Bowser jumped and bounced Peach and Elise away and created walls so Mario and friends won't get away. So Mario fought Bowser and Eggman using Boomer because of Bowser's horns on his head and back and Eggman was really tall. Peach and Elise were free.  
"Are you guys okay?" Elise asked.  
"Yes we are," Tails said.  
"Ah, Princess Elise," Eggman said. "My lovely wife!"  
"What? You're...wife?" Elise said.  
"What? Are you kidding me?" Bowser yelled. "How could you forget you and Eggman's big day?"  
"That...sham was not a wedding!" Peach yelled. "What are you two doing here, anyway, Bowser and Eggman?"  
"How should we know?" Bowser asked. "We were locked up in Count Bleck's stupid castle."  
"When all of a sudden, BAM!" Eggman said. "Us and our minions wake facedown in this field. Then we found this awesome castle, and we thought, why not make ourselves a lair." Peach and Elise told Bowser and Eggman they needed their help. Then Tails said Bleck wanted Eggman and Elise to be married to create a Chaos Heart and destroy the world. And that's why the team need the villains' help. But they refused because they don't want to help Mario. But Peach and Elise kept begging until Bowser finally agreed because there will be no worlds left to conquer if the world ends.  
"Oh, thank you, Bowser and Eggman," Peach said.  
"You two are so sweet," Elise said.  
"NO! WE'RE NOT SWEET!" Bowser yelled.  
"And we're not helping Mario just to save a bunch of worlds!" Eggman yelled. "We're only doing it so we can rule someday. So don't get all cuddly with us, Mario."  
"All right, Bowser and Eggman! You big sweeties," Elise said, teasingly. So the team went to the checkpoint to the ocean.

**With Bowser and Eggman in the party, the four heroes made a most likely team. Peach and Elise attempted to explain the quest to Bowser and Eggman, but it made them grunt in confusion. As Mario walked ahead, he spotted something that made him briefly stop and stare. "What is it, Mario?" Peach asked, as she turned to see the blue expanse ahead. The great, glittering waves of the Tile Pool stretched as far as she and Elise could see. Fort Francis was somewhere across the water.**

Mario and team found themselves under the sea. They had to swim through the area to find Fort Francis to save Tippy. After wandering around, the team found a pixl named Thudley, who makes anyone do a ground pound. While looking around, Mario saw a diagram of yellow platforms: up, down, down, up, down, up. Mario found yellow platforms and did what the diagram showed. Then a door appeared. When Mario got in, a giant blooper appeared out of nowhere. The blooper's weak point was a red tentacle. So Mario kept attacking that until the blooper was gone and Mario got to the checkpoint to the tree.

**Somehow, the heroes had beached the big blooper and crossed the tile pool. But before they could dry, they saw the imposing silhouette of Fort Francis. "It sure is getting dark," Peach said in a quiet voice. But when they looked up, they realized they were in the shadow of a huge tree. Mario, knowing in his gut this must be the way, set out toward the great tree.**

The tree was really tall and full of bad guys. But luckily Peach brought her perusal with her so that was useful. At the top was a door covered in wood and sealed shut. So Bowser used his fire to burn the wood. Inside the tree was place full of puzzles to solve. Finally, the team found a door that was hidden at the top of the room. Mario and co. went into the door. Then a voice was heard. It was Dimentio.  
"Finally you arrive," Dimentio said. "You don't wear tardiness well. At last, the hero...I know you from the festival of hair that dances upon your lip! I am a humble servant of Count Bleck. Master of dimensions...pleaser of crowds...I am...Dimentio. It is truly enchanting to finally meet my hapless victims. I have prepared a special morsel of a treat for you." He sent Mario and co. to a world with nothing but green. Dimentio calls it Dimension D, a world he created. With that world, Dimentio is more powerful. So Mario fought Dimentio while dodging his illusions until Dimentio was defeated.  
"Your blows are like miniature jackhammers wielded by tiny, angry road workers," Dimentio said. "How is this possible? This dimension makes me 256 times more powerful. What? You say this place also makes YOU more powerful? Of course! This was simply an amusement that played out exactly as I planned! Were you amused? That was just an hors d'oeuvre. The next time we meet, you will feast on a deadly eight course meal. Ciao for now, my mustachioed foe!" Then Dimentio was gone. He was in the sky, saying the heroes aren't powerful enough to fight Bleck yet. But that time will come. Finally, Mario reached the checkpoint to Fort Francis.

**Mario, Peach, Elise, Tails, Bowser and Eggman have scaled the tree and defeated Dimentio. The exhausted heroes were relieved to finally see the ivory towers of Fort Francis. Was Tippy safe? Was the next Pure Heart really waiting for them ahead? Their only answers were the strange voices carried on the wind from inside the fort.**

"So this is where that dweeb Francis lives?" Bowser asked.  
"What's this castle got over Bowser's?" Eggman spat.  
"Do you think Tippy is alright?" Peach asked. "I'm starting to worry."  
"Then we better take a look," Elise said. Inside the fort, Francis was taking a million pictures of Tippy. He thought the people on some nerdy website will be jealous when they see the pictures. Mario found a key to the fort. There were a bunch of cat-like creatures. Mario took a look at a key hole and saw Francis, taking a bunch of pictures. To find the code, Mario needed a pixl name Carrie, a pixl that protects Mario from spikes. Francis' private room needed a true and false quiz and a passcode. The passcode for the right room was 2323 and the left was 2828. (Write that down, ladies and gents, this advice is very useful) Each room had a key and a ridiculous collection of girls who Francis thinks are hot. **(Believe me, I think that collection is bad. I prefer video games, music and movies) **Finally, the team reached Francis, with Elise going inside because she looks gorgeous.  
"Who are you?" Francis yelled. "H-Hey! What are you doing sneaking into my room, huh? Ever heard of p-privacy?"  
"Oh, there you are Francis!" Elise yelled. "I've looking ALL OVER for you!"  
"For...me?" Francis asked. "Oh my gosh! It's...it's a hot babe! HOT BABE IN ROOM! What do I...oh man...a REAL girl in my room! This is so hi-technical! "Must...calm...down! Getting w-way too excited...sweatles...forming. Can't talk to girls...must...get...my...laptop...from...Frannypa ck." So Francis did sweet talk on his laptop to Elise. At first, Elise loved everything Francis did but then she realized she can't go around other guys because she is engaged and will marry in eight months. So Elise fought Francis until he ran off. Tippy was set free.  
"Mario...you guys came to save me," Tippy said. "Thank you. Thank you, Mario. I'm so happy." Then a Pure Heart came out of Tippy. So Mario took the Pure Heart.

**The fourth Pure Heart appeared in a dazzling flash of mysterious light. What made it appear? The group was puzzled by this and many other riddles. "So you're not hurt?" asked Tippy, full of concern. Somehow Tippy seemed different than before. She had started to change. Mario simply shook his head and started the long journey back to Flipside.**

Back in Castle Bleck, Dimentio explained what happened.  
"And that is how the ruffians managed to best me," Dimentio said. "They are strong, to be sure...very strong. Dare I say...they might be strong enough to defy the prophecy!"  
"Spare Count Bleck your theatrics," Count Bleck said. "The Light Prognosticus is false. The Dark Prognosticus holds the answer to eliminating heroes that rise to stop us."  
"Oh my. That's the first time that morsel of information has touched my ears. Do tell!" Dimentio said.  
"In due time, Dimentio," Count Bleck said. "In due time. Oh, Natasia? It's time we set "them" on these pests."  
"Yeah, um, I can take care of that for you, Count," Natasia said.  
"Lovely, exclaimed Count Bleck," Count Bleck said. "Return to your posts, my dear minions." So Dimentio, Mimi and O'Chunks did. Natasia said the count can change his since there's time now. But Bleck refused because he reached so far so they can't turn back now. Then Bleck and Natasia disappeared. Then Dimentio appeared.  
"My, my, my! How interesting!" Dimentio said. "Natasia and the count have such DEEP conversations! Just what is it our dear count playing at? Ah, well. I'll let him worry about that. I must attend to my own...projects." Then he disappeared.

* * *

**Me: "Them"? Who are "them"?**

**Mario: And what is Dimentio planning?**

**Sonic: One way to find out.**

**Me: That's right. Wait until the next chapter. During that chapter, someone you all know will appear. But I'm not telling who it is. Don't forget to review.**


	7. Chapter 6: Mr L and Mr S

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the sixth chapter to Paper Mario and Sonic. We get to find out who "them" is.**

**Mario: It will surprise you. Here's a hint: It's a well known character from the third installment for the Paper Mario series.**

**Sonic: Here's another: ML is his initials. And the other one is someone who never appeared in the Mario and Sonic series. MS is the initials.**

**Me: And here's the last hints for them: ML wears a green mask and has a black and green suit. While MS has all styles of blue. But I said enough. Let's do this!**

* * *

The team returned to Flipside with Tippy. Elise felt crept out from that journey.  
"That was...a little weird for a while, we have seem to have gotten through it okay," Elise said.  
"I'm sorry...it was all my fault..." Tippy said. "And...then...you all...thank you so much..."  
"Not a problem," Tails said.  
"Wanna know how to thank me and Bowser, bug face?" Eggman asked. "Just stay out of our way, okay?"  
"Say, come to think of it..." Peach said. "Bowser and Eggman...could you two be our fifth and sixth hero?" Then Merlon came. He asked if the team succeeded in getting the Pure Heart. Tippy said they did and told him the Pure Heart appeared out of nowhere. Merlon said the Pure Hearts are powered from hope and trust in others' hearts. That must be why the Pure Heart appeared out of nowhere. Now in total, there are six heroes and two to go. Then the void grow bigger. So the team went to find the next heart pillar. Then the team went to the next door.

**Through the fierce battle against Francis, Tippy and the Mario gang grew closer. Behind the forth door lay a whole new world that beckoned to them both. What awaited was vaster and stranger than anything they'd encountered so far. In order to claim the Pure Heart, they would have to endure new, far-out trials.**

Beyond the door was outer space. But there was no air! Then somehow the team was able to return to Flipside. So the team went to tell Merlon.  
"Oh ho! That was certainly quick work..." Merlon said. "You've already found the next Pure Heart?"  
"No, Merlon..." Tippy said. "The door led us straight into outer space."  
"Space? Oh ho, I imagine THAT was an unwelcome surprise!" Merlon said.  
"Yes...there was no air, so Mario and his friends couldn't breathe...what do we do?" Tippy asked. Merlon said the team needs a space helmet. And he has just the thing for that. But the thing he had was given to a little boy for his pet fish. So Mario told the little boy he needs the bowl. The boy agreed as long as Mario finds a place for his fish. Mario found a pool that was perfect for the fish and went back to the door. Finally Mario was able to breathe in space. Then they saw a spaceship with a little alien.  
"Morning, SQUIRP!" the alien said.  
"Oh, dear. Who are you?" Tippy said. "An...alien perhaps?"  
"You're the ones looking for the Pure Heart?" the alien asked. "Hm! Cuter than I thought!"  
"How do you know about the Pure Heart?" Tippy asked. "And about us? Are you allied with Count Bleck? I demand answers..."  
"No! No scary faces!" the alien said. "You can call me Squirps! I'm your captain. And if you want the Pure Heart, we need to work together!"  
"Whatever do you mean?" Tippy asked. "Please do explain yourself..." Squirps said he won't tell and to trust him. Tippy refused at first but Squirps forced them to do it. Finally the team agreed. So the team warped to another part of space. But it wasn't close to Squirps' home. So the team wandered around space. After going through a maze, Mario reached the checkpoint.

**Mario and the gang cruised through space, led by the young alien named Squirps. What kind of creature was it, anyway? And what was with those weird noises? Whenever confronted with a question, it would say "Squirps is squirps!" All they could do was trust that he knew where the Pure Heart was and follow him. They were doing just that when something appeared ahead of them. It was a teeny tiny planet.**

"This planet really seems...on the small side..." Tippy said. "Just where do you intend to take us?"  
"Somewhere on this planet should be an entrance to the Space Byway," Squirps said. "Yup! It's a shortcut to the Pure Heart!"  
"Really...you don't say..." Tippy said. "And where might that entrance be?"  
"You're gonna laugh," Squirps said. "It's...Squirps forgot! Don't look at Squirps like that! Everything's fine! I think there probably should be some clues around here somewhere."  
"What a wretch..." Tippy said. Then Squirps got all wobbly. He said he had to go to the bathroom right away. He found a bathroom but someone was inside. It was someone singing and saying it needed toilet paper. So the team went to find paper. The team saw an old man who had paper with some kind of clue. But that really didn't matter because Mario had to get to the Space Bypass right away. So Mario gave the paper to the singing person some paper. The person was actually a pixl named Fleep. So Squirps went into the bathroom and Fleep came out. His ability was to flip suspicious places. So the team continued on. Finally they reached the checkpoint.

**Mario and friends headed to the Space Bypass in search of the Pure Heart. How did Squirps know about this secret route? Our heroes stared suspiciously at him. "Why are you staring like that?" said Squirps. "Are you falling for Squirps?" In the darkness of space, the eyes of Squirps glinted mischievously.**

"This is the Space Bypass!" Squirps said. "Yeah, from somewhere in here, we can enter the Whoa Zone. Come on, space grunts, look for the entrance!"  
"The 'Whoa Zone'? You simply must be kidding us!" Elise yelled. "I demand answers!"  
"It's a prohibited zone," Squirps said. "Some call it the 'Space Graveyard'. It's a complicated maze...they say once you go in, you can never get out. And supposedly the Pure Heart is hidden at the very back of that maze."  
"How would you know that?" Tails yelled. "Who are you REALLY, you incontinent little imp?" Then Squirps was hungry. But Squirps didn't care, right now the team must find the Whoa Zone to find the Pure Heart. There was a gate with a hole on one side, which Squirps was able to fit. It led to another part of space. There was another, but there were two holes and Squirps couldn't make him double unless he eats. Mario knew what Squirps needed, chocolate. This made Tails wish Chip was there. Mario found the space station with chocolate bars, bought one and gave one to Squirps. Finally Squirps doubled himself and opened the gate. Finally the team found the checkpoint to the Whoa Zone.

**Mario and his friends took the Space Byway and merged into the Whoa Zone. Known to some as the Space Graveyard, it was said to consume all who entered it. "Just a little bit longer...we'll be arriving soon," said young Squirps. With his unblinking eyes glimmering, Squirps continued to forge onward. Would Mario and friends get their hands on the Pure Heart at long last?**

"We're here! This is the Whoa Zone!" Squirps said. "Squirps has finally arrived. SQUIRPS IS HERE! Squirps can't wait! Squirps is going to scurry ahead. Follow Squirps when you can. But remember, space grunts, this place is a super-complicated maze. You'll get lost before you know it, so pay attention to where you're going. Well, Squirps will see you later...at the spot where the Pure Heart awaits!" Then he was gone. Elise was worried about getting lost in the maze but Tippy had a feeling the next Pure Heart is nearby. So the team went to look for the spot where the Pure Heart was. The maze was really confusing like what Squirps said. But the team had to find the Pure Heart to save the world. Finally the team went through the maze and found Squirps.  
"SLOWPOKES! Squirps was tired of waiting!" Squirps yelled. "Squirps almost gave up! The Pure Heart that you're looking for is just ahead, space grunts!"  
"Squirps. You've done well," a voice said. "You're a smart kid."  
"Stop it! Squirps is embarrassed!" Squirps said. "Wait...whose voice was that?" Then someone hit Squirps. Elise asked if he was okay. The one who stepped on Squirps was a man wearing green and black. Next to him was a hedgehog wearing different styles of blue. They laughed evilly.  
"Who are you two?" Elise asked.  
"Oh, us? Just two of Count Bleck's more promising minions," the man said.  
"The Blue and Green Thunders," the hedgehog said.  
"MR. L!" the man said.  
"And...MR. S!" the hedgehog said.  
"Mr. L and Mr. S?" Peach asked.  
"We don't need you to tell us it's a cool name," Mr. L said.  
"We know it. Don't bother memorizing it," Mr. S said. "Why? Because we're about to give you a burial at sea...I mean, a burial in space. No one's coming to save you this time, dearest Princess Elise! Have at you!" So the team fought Mr. L and Mr. S until they were knocked out. When they got up, they summoned two giant robots: One in the shape of Mr. L's head and one the shape Mr. S's head. They called the robots Metal Bros.  
"Ha ha! Do you like them?" Mr. L asked.  
"Those are our DEAR metal brothers," Mr. S said. "They and us share a spiritual bond, you know. Yes, yes, and their names are both called...BROBOT!"  
"Enough playing already...NOW FOR PAIN!" Mr. L said. He and Mr. S sent the team back to outer space. Mr. S called Elise "Miss I Kissed a Hedgehog". So the team fought Mr. L and Mr. S until their robots were destroyed.  
"N-No! You beat Brobot?" Mr. L asked.  
"Ugh...we'll let you off the hook for the rest of today, I suppose," Mr. S said. "But remember this...when Fortune smiles next, she'll smile right here! On Mr. S and Mr. L." Then Mr. L and Mr. S took off. Elise had this feeling that she knew Mr. L and Mr. S somewhere before. Then Squirps brought the team to where the Pure Heart was. There was a golden statue of a creature who looked like Squirps. Squirps said it was his mother and queen of his homeland. Her name was Squirpina XIV. So that means Squirps is a prince. Squirps said he never told the team because it could make him a target. The queen knew the world would end so to protect themselves, they had to keep the Pure Heart. So the queen hid the Pure Heart in the Whoa Zone so no one in the universe will find it. So Squirps was sent to give the Pure Heart to the hero to protect the world. So Squirps gave the team the Pure Heart the queen kept all these years.

**"Phew! Now that Squirps is relaxed, Squirps feels kinda...tired..." Squirps said. And with that, Squirps lay down before the statue of his beloved mother. "Mother..." he said, his voice soft. "I did my best, right? Are you...proud...of me?" Then...slowly...young Squirps closed his eyes. The mission had weighed heavy on his tiny back, and he was proud to fulfill it.**

Back at Castle Bleck, Natasia was telling the minions about Mr. L and Mr. S.  
"Yeah, so you guys? Huddle up, 'k?" Natasia said. "We're just gonna have a quick new-minion orientation. Their names are Mr. L and Mr. S, and they come to us from one of our key competitors."  
"Hm...can't say we're impressed by the minion quality," Mr. L said.  
"No indeed," Mr. S said. "No wonder you've been trounced up to now. You're like JUNIOR minions." O'Chunks and Mimi weren't happy to hear that. Mr. L and Mr. S said they were only scouting the team but they will get them soon.  
"Yes, they shall know the fury of the one and only Mr. L and Mr. S, AKA, the Green and Blue Thunders.  
"But enough about us," Mr. L said. "We need to head to the repair bay for Brobot modifications. L-ater!" Then they disappeared. Count Bleck said the man in red shall wield formidable powers, one shall stand against him. So the man in green and hedgehog in blue shall use the Chao Heart's power to bring darkness to all. That's what was written in the Dark Prognosticus.  
"So what you're saying is...the man in green and the hedgehog in blue is our minions-in-training, Mr. L and Mr. S?" Dimentio asked.  
"Whut? That makes as much sense as a beef an' broccoli sandwich!" O'Chunks said. Count Bleck said he had a new mission for O'Chunks. O'Chunks agreed and went away. Then Dimentio went away, too. Mimi was mad that she never got to have fun anymore.  
"Yeah, I hate to be a whistle blower here, but O'Chunks may not..." Natasia said. "Actually, even Dimentio, Mimi AND Mr. L and Mr. S may not be up to this. Those heroes gonna collect the Pure Hearts and come here. They'll come for you."  
"All is according to plan, Count Bleck assures you," Count Bleck said.  
"It's strange...nobody ever, um, cherished the universe the way you once did," Natasia said. "And yet, you've been made to destroy it."  
"That's quite enough...Natasia," Count Bleck said. Natasia wished she was that girl from long ago. But Bleck said that girl shall never be replaced no matter what. Natasia apologized because that thought slipped out. Then Count Bleck was sad that the one he loves is gone and never to return. Then he disappeared.

* * *

**Me: Well, well, well. Mr. L has returned with a friend, Mr. S.**

**Mario: That's very interesting-a. But who could those two really be?**

**Sonic: And why are they working with Count Bleck?**

**Me: Let's wait and see. Don't forget to review.**


	8. Chapter 7: Flopside

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the seventh chapter to Paper Mario and Sonic. This is where Mario and friends go to Flopside, the opposite of Flipside.**

**Mario: And we set the next Pure Heart there.**

**Sonic: The next part will show where Mario is going next.**

**Me: And it will be in the land of the Cragnons and the team meets King Croacus. Anyway, here's the chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Mario and friends went back to Flipside proud that they got the Pure Heart. Tippy was so cheerful.  
"Now we've gotten five Pure Hearts..." Tippy said. "This is turning into quite a collection."  
"What did I tell ya?" Bowser asked.  
"You got the king of all evil and evil scientist on your side," Eggman said. "You can't go wrong!"  
"Yes, yes," Tippy said and giggled. "That said we owe Squirps helping us find this one. We should be grateful."  
"Say, Tippy, something seems different about you recently," Peach said.  
"You seem a bit more cheerful," Elise said. "It's a nice change."  
"You think so?" Tippy asked. "Well, ever since you saved me from Fort Francis I've been feeling really good. I feel like I could just hang around with Mario forever." Then Merlon came asked if the team got the Pure Heart. Tippy said they did but she was cut off when she passed out. Everyone was worried about Tippy. So they took her to Merlon's house. Merlon checked Tippy to see what was wrong.  
"Very well, let's take a breath and gather ourselves here...I'm concerned," Merlon said. "Tippy may be unable to maintain her pixl form for much longer."  
"Her pixl form? What the heck does that mean?" Eggman asked.  
"Well, you see, Tippy was not always a pixl," Merlon said. "I found her in her true form, exhausted, cursed to wander through dimensions forever. She was hanging through a thread, barely alive...so I took a desperate measure. Using my ancestors' magic, I transformed her soul into a pixl...and this Tippy was born.  
"I can hardly believe it," Elise said. "So where is Tippy from originally, then?"  
"She had lost her memory, so I have no idea who she is or where she is from," Merlon said. "But I can't help thinking she did not come here by chance. Fate connects us. And my intuition in this area is rarely mistaken." Then there was a quake! The void has gotten bigger. So Mario and the team went to place the Pure Heart to the next pillar. The pillar was in a different town called Flopside, which was hidden inside a temple. Then when the team reached the second floor, they saw an old man who looked like Merlon.  
"I welcome you!" the man said. "I knew you would come by eventually."  
"Who are you? And where are we?" Elise asked.  
"Ho oh. I can see that you would like to ask me where in the world we are," the man said. "This place may seem like Flipside, but do not be mistaken. You were in Flipside, but you flip-flopped sides...friends you are in Flopside. Which means that I am not the Merlon you know. I am the Flopside version, a different Merlon entirely...you may call me...Nolrem. Don't you see? Ours has always been a story of two towns. The only ones who know about this flip-floperry are Merlon and I. You seem a bit surprised. There is a front and a back to all things, young ones. Now, the Pure Heart is one floor up. Go and place the Pure Heart within it. See you!" So he went back inside his house. The team went to the third floor to place the Pure Heart on it. A door appeared on the Flipside tower. Nolrem said Tippy was back to normal and to meet her at Merlon's house. So the team picked up Tippy and took her to their next adventure.

* * *

**Me: Well, that's the end of this chapter. The next chapter will be the next adventure.**

**Mario: Over at the land of the Cragnons. We'll give you information each time you need help on your way to this chapter.**

**Sonic: Including those three blocks on each of the places you go through.**

**Me: Right. I hope all that information will help you through without getting information with the Cragnon who reveals the secret to those blocks. Don't forget to review.**


	9. Chapter 8: King Croacus

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the eighth chapter to Super Paper Mario and Sonic. In this chapter, Mario and friends reach the land of the Cragnons.**

**Mario: It's a bit of a prehistoric kind of world.**

**Sonic: So everything in this world will be full of things made of rocks.**

**Me: Right. And remember, all the information I will write will help you go through this adventure without getting help from YouTube or any website that helps you. They will be highlighted this time. Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Still worried about Tippy's condition, Mario and friends opened the fifth door. They still needed to find three Pure Hearts. But the imminent destruction of the world was approaching at an alarming pace. Would Mario have enough time to save the day? And what foul trick would Count Bleck and his goons come up with next? This adventure grew more dangerous...and more thrilling...with every step.**

The team found themselves in a prehistoric world.  
"Oh my! Where are we?" Elise asked.  
"Quite a nice view from here in midair...but I can't yet see the Pure Heart," Tippy said. "Wait...midair?" Then Mario and friends fell. A couple cavemen were doing a ritual, telling their hero to save their tribe. Then the team fell next to the men. Tippy asked the team if they were alright. The cavemen were amazed to see Mario and his friends fall from the sky. The men thought the "Big Rock Who Watches" sent the team. So the men sent the team to the leader of the tribe.  
"Servants...of Big Rock Who Watches...you big boulders, we just gravel bits," the leader said.  
"Where in the world are we?" Tails asked. "And what are you...things?"  
"This is land of Cragnons," one of the cavemen said. "Me Cragnon, him Cragnon, this land of Cragnons."  
"It's not rocket science, brah," the other Cragnon said. "Anyway, big brah here is Marbald, chief of all Cragnons."  
"Cragnons? What?" Elise asked.  
"O great servants of Big Rock Who Watches," Marbald said. "Cragnons having trouble down here...serious. Bad. Big, big danger. One day...freak plant-people came...Nerd Cragnon named them Floro Sapiens. They kidnap many Cragnons...we were peaceful brahs...They give peace no chance." Marbald asked the team to save the tribe before it goes extinct. The team agreed and went to look for information and saw three blocks. One Cragnon said those blocks are to be hit in order. The order was **left, right, middle**. There was another row and the order was long: **Middle, right, left, left, right, middle, right, left, right, right, middle, right, right, left, middle, middle, left, left, left, right, left, left, left, middle, middle**. After doing that order, a pipe appeared, leading to the checkpoint to the fields of the land.

**of the abducted Cragnons, Mario and Co. headed for the Gap of Crag. What did the Floro Sapiens want? Where was King Croacus with the Pure Heart? Despite their hustling pace, our heroes never caught sight of the Floro Sapiens. But Mario didn't give up. He knew his fleet feet would catch them eventually.**

"There! We've caught up to the fiends," Tippy said. So the team followed the Floro Sapiens into a door but the creatures got away in a pipe that was covered up by a block. On the to get information, the team went and found three stones with the symbol of a stone, fire and water. At the top of a mountain, there are three pedestals where the stones are placed in order: **stone, water, and fire. **But while looking for the stone tablet, O'Chunks came.  
"Showed up at last, did yeh?" O'Chunks asked. "I've not been made teh wait like this since that fine lass stood me up long, long ago. Yeh did this teh break me concentration, didn't yeh? Yeh likes the cheatin', eh? Sorry to disappoint yeh! Yeh think I'd fall fer a bush-league move like that?  
"Ooh, I'm afraid this fellow is terribly misguided," Tippy said.  
"'Misguided? That's not even a real word, yeh squishy bug!" O'Chunks yelled. "Quit yer yappin' now! It's time fer us teh settle this once an' for all!"  
"Hey! O'Fatty! Take it easy!" Eggman said. "You're gonna blow out your beard, pal, seriously. Listen, babbling is not gonna save you. You need stomping."  
"And Eggman and I are stompologists," Bowser said. Then Dimentio appeared out of nowhere. He said he wanted to help O'Chunks with his magic in the dimension he used back in Francis' world. Then Dimentio disappeared. So the team fought O'Chunks until he was weak and gave up. The Dimentio came again.  
"Look, honestly, this is kind o' important!" O'Chunks yelled. "How about some privacy, eh?"  
"Yes, yes, of course I understand," Dimentio said. "Your honor must be satisfied. But, O'Chunks...before you let your game be over, humor poor little me for a bit. I have something I rather think you'll enjoy. I do wish you would try it out for me."  
"YEH CRAZED LOON! It's not the time for..." O'Chunks said.  
"Oh, it's not the time, hm?" Dimentio asked. "Not the time for something that will aid Count Bleck?" After thinking about it, O'Chunks agreed to help. Then he and Dimentio got away. So the team went to the three pedestals and put the tablets in order. Then a pixl named Cudge, a pixl who uses a hammer for one's weapons. So the team destroyed the block and opened the pipe, leading to the checkpoint to the Floro Sapiens' hideout entry.

**After repelling O'Chunks, Mario and Co. followed the Floro Sapiens underground. Was the hideout of the Floro Sapiens just up ahead? "Wow, it's dark! And narrow!" "Hey, who just kicked me?" "Sorry. All me." Our heroes followed the long, dark corridor, listening to echoes of their own voices. As they groped their way along, the light at the end of the tunnel grew brighter. They had finally arrived at the inner sanctums of the Floro Sapiens. The Cragnons kidnapped from Downtown of Crag had to be around somewhere.**

The team went around the cave until they met a Cragnon who was hosting a show.  
"Coming to you live...from the foul darkness that the Floro Sapiens call home," the Cragnon said. "Lesser Cragnons would weep softly. No one has to set foot in this cave and emerged alive. But some make history with sheer gall and willpower...and Flint Cragley is such a man. Into the Floro Sapiens Cave of Doom! A Flint Cragley Cragtrotting Adventure! No, no, wait a second. That'll never play well in the sticks. How about...taste danger! Flint Cragley Vs. a Recragginated Mummy in Floro Sapiens Central!" He kept thinking until Mario and friends said hello. Flint asked what the team needed. The team said they need to find the Pure Heart in the cave. Flint understood and said there is a Pure Heart ahead, but they need a key, which one of the camera crew have. So the team searched for the camera crew. After fun train cart rides and fighting mind controlled Cragnons, the team found the camera crew members.  
"In a miraculous turn of events, I was reunited with my faithful camera Cragnons," Flint said. "But there was no time for celebration! We had to swoop to the aid of the kidnapped! With danger nibbling our heels, we ventured deeper into the forbidding cave. To do so, we used the key to the last unopened door in the forsaken labyrinth! So um...you do have the key, right? Lemme grab that."  
"You cragging me? You never gave key," the cameraman said.  
"Oh hm...really?" Flint asked.  
"What? Key?" the soundman asked.  
"Yes, genius, a key," Flint said. "Wait...don't tell me you don't have it either!"  
"Uh...yeah, brah, had key, but..." the soundman said. Then the camera guys said it was Flint who had the key. So Flint checked his pockets and saw that he did have the key. So the team followed Flint to the locked door where the key was supposed to unlock. The door led to the checkpoint to the Floro Sapiens' hideout.

**"You want REAL danger? How about my duel with the foul Rainbowzilla?" As the heroes descended into the Floro Caverns, Flint Cragley entertained them all. "Boss. BOSS! Cragnons heard that story 255 times, brah...you making my crag hurt." "Brah, if you count time we weren't tied up, then it 256 times." Mario and Co. glanced over at the weary faces of Flint's crew as they delved deeper. But a light grew...was it a ray of hope from the Pure Heart, or an evil illusion?**

"We plodded on, traipsing over all manner of beasts that gnashed fangs at us!" Flint said. "But then NOOO! A sight too horrible to believe appeared before our eyes!"  
"Boss...nothing happen yet, brah," the soundman said.  
"I know that, you cretin!" Flint said. "The 'sight too horrible to believe' is still up ahead! We're going to look for it now! Come on, MOVE!" So Flint and his crew got going. Mario and his friends wandered around until they found a key hidden inside a painted skull on the wall. The door that the key unlocked led to a room with an escaped Cragnon and a pixl named Dottie. The Cragnon thought Mario and his friends were part of the Floro Sapiens. But Dottie said Mario was probably one of the good guys, so she had to part ways with the Cragnon. After a little refusing, the Cragnon finally agreed and went into the little door to escape out of the cave. Dottie helped Mario by making him go through tiny spaces. Mario got a card key to the processing center. While in the processing center, Dimentio and O'Chunks came again.  
"So! At long last, you've come to play, like late-sleeping toddlers!" Dimentio said.  
"Dimentio...and O'Chunks..." Elise said.  
"Ah. Do not tire of collecting those worn out, tiresome Pure Hearts?" Dimentio asked. "I am not violent by nature, you know. I'd prefer to settle this peacefully, in fact. Say, for instance, you wished to go back to your world. I could do that for you."  
"We are not interested!" Tails yelled.  
"So it must be...shall we begin?" Dimentio asked. He sent everyone back into the dimension again. Then Dimentio planted a green sprout on O'Chunks' head. Dimentio said the sprout will make O'Chunks more powerful than usual. He called O'Chunks O'Cabbage and got away to start the fight. Then the team fought O'Chunks until the sprout on his head fell off. He was about to fight the team again but he got hungry. And he knew one thing for a warrior: Never fight on an empty stomach. So O'Chunks got away. So the team got the sprout and put it on Mario's head because the sprout looked useful to find King Croacus and when Mario put it on, nothing bad happened. So the team went to find the king. Then Dimentio appeared when the team went into the pipe.  
"If they could beat that model of O'Chunks...then they are coming quite nicely," Dimentio said. "Perhaps they really are the ones I have waited for all this time. I should prepare myself as well! So much to do, so precious little time." Then Dimentio disappeared. There was a room where there were pictures of King Croacus' ancestors. There were switches that led to a secret door, the order of the switches were: **Black, white, blue and red. **Finally the door to Croacus' room appeared. So the team went inside.  
"Where, oh, where are my pretties?" Croacus asked. "Pretties...beautiful things...bring them to me. More! More! More!"  
"Um...are you King Croacus?" Tails asked.  
"So you must be the intruders I've heard SO much about," Croacus said. "Well, I will not forgive the great trashening of my beautiful kingdom! Thus you are warned!"  
"King Croacus! You must release the Cragnons you've enslaved!" Elise yelled. Croacus refused because the Cragnons were perfect to find beautiful things. Croacus had the Pure Heart in his grasp. So the team fought Croacus by **throwing the buds on his head when his petals open**. The team fought Croacus until he wilted.  
"What...WHOA! What did you guys do, huh?" one of the Floro Sapiens asked.  
"We have defeated your king," Tails said. "Get over it."  
"Hey, shut up! You don't get it at all!" the Floro Sapien said.  
"King Croacus was awesome!" the second Floro Sapien said. "He totally thought of his people first, man. And you...you wilted him."  
"What? What are you talking about?" Eggman asked. The Floro Sapiens said that the Cragnons kept throwing their trash in the water, causing King Croacus to turn evil. That's why he went all crazy. Flint told everyone not to throw trash in the water. So the creatures gave the team the Pure Heart as thanks for helping get the king to come to his senses.

**Men of true grit witness live what others can only see through crag-vision. That is what moves me to travel into the belly of the beast week after week. Thanks again for watching, and until next time...CRAGLEY HO! Having wrapped their latest shoot, Flint and crew went back to Downtown of Crag. Mario and friends clutched the sixth Pure Heart as they walked back toward Flipside. Our heroes had taken a new step toward overturning the prophecy of destruction.**

Back in Castle Bleck, O'Chunks was singing a song in honor of Count Bleck. Then Mimi came.  
"Gosh, O'Chunks, QUIT IT!" Mimi yelled. "You're breaking windows! What are you yelling about?"  
"Oh, that? Yeah I just had O'Chunks come up with a nice motivational tune," Natasia said. "And as punishment for getting beat by that hero again, I'm making him sing it 1,000 times."  
"1,000 times?" Mimi asked. "Gosh, you are more evil that I thought. Hey, but enough chatting. So where's the count, huh? I wanna see him! He hasn't called me to go do anything and I'm getting SOOOOOOOOO BORED!"  
"Hey, count?" two voices said. It was Mr. L and Mr. S and they were looking for the count, too. They said their robots are ready and itching for action. Natasia said the count isn't available right now and to wait until the count is ready.  
"So the count doesn't need our services? Excellent," Mr. L said.  
"We'll just be off then," Mr. S said.  
"YOU GO NOWHERE!" Natasia yelled. "You wait! It's the count's order! His word is absolute! Be a good little minion and DO NOT MOVE UNTIL TOLD! 'K? Thanks." Then she went away. Mimi was upset because she was bored. And Mr. L and Mr. S wanted their robots to have their daily smash. Then Dimentio appeared.  
"Hard to stay still when you pine for sweet vengeance, isn't it?" Dimentio asked.  
"Dimentio!" Mr. L, Mr. S and Mimi yelled.  
"The count's orders are all absolute...completely without exception, yes?" Dimentio asked. "We wouldn't even dare to think about a secret sneak attack. Perish the thought! Defeating the hero would please the count greatly...but we MUST follow orders!" So Mimi and Mr. L and Mr. S went to do some important things. Then Dimentio went to attend to things, too.

* * *

**Me: Well, that was chapter eight. It was fun to write. Please review as you wait for the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 9: End of Sammer's Kingdom

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the ninth chapter to Paper Mario and Sonic. I just came to a party yesterday and it had karaoke.**

**Mario: Really? Did you get to sing?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Sonic: What did you sing?**

**Me: I sang the Temple of the Dog song, "Hunger Strike", the Evanescence songs "Going Under" and "My Immortal" and the Pearl Jam song, "Black". Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Back in town, Tippy was acting strange. She said she thought she heard something. Then the void grew bigger. So the team went to find the next heart pillar.  
"Oh ho, you're back," Merlon said. "Have you seen the sky lately? The void continues to grow larger. I imagine some worlds have already started to decay. I wonder how long our dear Flipside will be spared?"  
"The Light Prognosticus doesn't say anything about how long we have?" Tippy asked.  
"The Light Prognosticus was only written to counteract the dark one," Merlon said. "As such, it's truly prophetic, so it's hard to say how long we really have." After so much talking, the team went to Flopside to find the heart pillar. So the team went to the door leading to the next Pure Heart.

**Under the loaming shadow of the void, the world slowly drifted toward demise. But not all hope was lost: two Pure Hearts had yet to be found. Could our daring heroes find them? Or was the world doomed to be devoured? Mario, Peach, Bowser, Eggman, Elise and Tails ventured through the next door to find out...**

The next place was Chinese themed. Then Tippy saw something terrible.  
"Look at that..." Tippy said. "The void...it's enormous here...much bigger than it is in Flipside. This dimension must be very close to destruction."  
"We'd better hurry," Elise said. "We have a Pure Heart to find." So the team went to find the Pure Heart right away before the dimension is destroyed. Then when reaching the first door, a man ran off as if giving up. Then a voice was heard. It was a guy with a sword and wearing green. He was impatient about the hero arriving. Then the team stopped in front of the guy.  
"You stop now!" the guy said. "You wear the clothes of a crazy. You must be, if you mean to challenge me!"  
"His name is Mario," Elise replied. "He's not here to challenge you."  
"Aha. So it begins, challenger," the guy said. "I am known as Jade Blooper, guardian of the 1st gate. Prepare for game over!" So Mario fought Jade Blooper until he gave up. He realized that Mario is the hero of the legends and to go to the next gate. Then another voice was heard. It was the great King Sammer. He was impressed about Mario's skills and that in order to get the Pure Heart, the team has to fight the 100 Sammer Guys. The team agreed and went to fight the Sammer Guys. After reaching gate 13 to 16, they met the three famous star pupils of the martial arts academy. Then the void grew bigger than ever at gate 20. Then Count Bleck came.  
"It is already too late to stop...Count Bleck!" Count Bleck said. "Who's the creepy clown with the cape...Count Bleck! The prophecy unfolds smoothly, thanks to the Chaos Heart. The light of each world will be snuffed out one by one."  
"Why would you want to do something so...unspeakable!" Elise asked.  
"You QUESTION Count Bleck?" Count Bleck asked. This worthless world's destructions matters not! Far better for Count Bleck to wipe it out of existence than let it remain!"  
"How can you say that?" Tails asked. "That's...horrible!"  
"Count Bleck scoffs at you, fox boy!" Count Bleck said. "An insignificant two-tailed fox and a stupid princess who kissed a hedgehog lectures Count Bleck on what is right and wrong?"  
"This is not up for discussion!" Tails yelled. "You're wrong...and sick!"  
"All living things have a heart," Elise said. "They're all priceless. You can't just...erase them!"  
"Of all things, you defend the heart?" Count Bleck asked. "Nothing could be more worthless. All things...are meaningless. Aside from Timpani, no treasure mattered in the least to me." Everyone was confused. Who is Timpani? Then Count Bleck got away. The fighter the team beat went to tell King Sammer what's happening. The void kept getting bigger. So the team went to hurry to the Pure Heart and reached the checkpoint to the second part of the battle with the Sammer Guys at the 25th gate.

**With the void encompassing the entire sky, the end of the world was at hand. The pressure was on for the heroes to find all the remaining Pure Hearts. Would regal King Sammer be willing to part with his most precious treasure? Leaving an army of Sammer Guys in his wake, Mario stepped into the palace.**

King Sammer said he heard about the run in with Count Bleck. The team told Sammer to give them the Pure Heart before the world ends. Sammer said the Pure Heart was ahead of them. So the team opened a treasure chest but it only contain a bomb, which hit the team.  
"But...but...that explosion didn't even turn you black with soot! That totally didn't even hurt you at all! This stinks! So you thought you'd just grab the Pure Heart? You guys are so dumb!" Sammer said and revealed Mimi. "Surprise! It's me, Mimi! You're so silly! Do you crazy heads think the king would give you the Pure Heart? The king's probably tucked all cozy in a bed taking a nap in the castle. Making cute li'l snoring noises while his world goes bye-bye."  
"Oughta the way, pigtails!" Bowser and Eggman yelled.  
"You DUMMIES! The only reason I'm even HERE is to get in the way!" Mimi yelled. "I'm not all soft 'n' cuddly like the count. Nighty-night! It's bedtime for you guys!" So the team fought Mimi with her rubees. Then Mimi was defeated.  
"That really hurt! You're just a bunch of bullies who hit cute little girls!" Mimi said. "But it doesn't matter a eensy bit, hee hee! Everything's perfect! What, don't believe me? Look up at the sky!"  
"The void...it's enormous now!" Elise said.  
"Yep, I sure got you meanies to waste LOTS of your time!" Mimi said. "Guess you'll have to give up looking for that dumb Pure Heart now!"  
"This psychotic girl was only trying to stall us," Tails said.  
"Golly, you guys have really got your thinking caps on today, huh?" Mimi asked. "Well, I did warn you that I was meaner than the count! Anyhow, it sure is a big old bummer I can't stay to play more with you guys. But this place is about to go kablooey! Later, meanies!" Then Mimi got away. So the team rushed to the castle. But when reaching the thirty-second door, the void was close to destroying the world. Then the void grew so big, the world ended!

Mario and friends found themselves back in Flipside. As the team lay unconscious, Tippy had this feeling that she knew Count Bleck from somewhere. But she can't remember how this feeling came up. Then the team woke up. Everyone was confused how they back safely. But it seems the door leading Sammer's kingdom was still standing. So the team went back to the kingdom.

When the team reached the kingdom, it was all blank.  
"There's...nothing left," Elise said sadly.  
"Wait...I can feel something faint," Tippy said. "It's the Pure Heart!"  
"I can't believe anything is left here, but we have to go take a look," Tails said. So the team wandered into the blank kingdom. After wandering for a long time, the team spotted something up ahead. It was the Pure Heart, but it was powerless. It seems it lost its power when the world ended. Then voices were heard. It was Mr. L and Mr. S.  
"Hey, what going on here?" Mr. L asked. "Looks like your Pure Heart got broken."  
"I guess Pure Hearts can't handle the end of the world," Mr. S said and scoffed. "But, eh, whatever. We'll swipe it just for kicks." Then they took away the Pure Heart. Then the team came towards Mr. L and Mr. S. Mr. S said he recognized Elise from her red hair and silver dress.  
"You're that creep we fought in outer space!" Elise replied.  
"How about that Prognosticus!" Mr. L said.  
"Anything the count doesn't like...POOF!" Mr. S said. "It never existed. Look, we've gotta run. Stay out of the count's business if you want to live."  
"Never! We are going to stop Count Bleck!" Tails said. "Now hand over the Pure Heart, you greasy, greasy man and hedgehog!"  
"Still pushing for a fight, huh?" Mr. L asked. "Fine. Who are we to disappoint?" They called their robots again and they looked a lot more powerful. They called the new design Brobots L and S-Type. So the team fought Mr. L and Mr. S and their robots until the robots were destroyed. Mr. L and Mr. S were shocked.  
"Preposterous!" Mr. L said. "Why? Why can't we win?"  
"Well...it might be because you're weak," a voice said, revealing Rouge the Bat.  
"Gr! You laugh now, bat girl, but the Green and Blue Thunders never forgets!" Mr. S said.  
"Hm...I think I've seen that guy before," Rouge said.  
"Hm...I think I do, too," Elise said. "But it's probably in my head. Right now, let's get the Pure Heart. Maybe Merlon can help restore it." So the team grabbed the Pure Heart.

With Mr. L and Mr. S, they were exhausted from the battle. And confused.  
"I don't know what it is about those guys, but I just can't seem to beat them," Mr. L said.  
"Did they wound your fragile pride, Mr. L and Mr. S?" Dimentio's voice said. "Demolish your robots again?"  
"Oh it's you again, Dimentio," Mr. S said. "We're stumped. You'd think a giant robot would be enough to crush these heroes."  
"We're a disgrace...there's no way we can show our face to Count Bleck after THIS," Mr. L said.  
"Perhaps that is for the best," Dimentio said. Then he used a powerful blast at Mr. L and Mr. S. Dimentio told them to get lost and created a barrier. The barrier caused multiple explosions, killing Mr. L and Mr. S.

**The destruction of an entire world was a great and terrible tragedy. But Mario and his allies had survived the cataclysm and found another Pure Heart. The end of that world had dulled the shine of the Pure Heart they had found. Was the Pure Heart's power lost forever? The heroes, with their new ally, Rouge the Bat, set out for Flipside to find out.**

Back in Castle Bleck, Natasia told Count Bleck about what Dimentio just sent. The report said Mr. L and Mr. S failed again and had been killed.  
"I see, remarked Count Bleck," Count Bleck said. "Well, what is done is done. This prophecy will not be fulfilled without sacrifice.  
"So, 'k...um, and just another quick update on Mimi...yeah...she, um, left the castle..." Natasia said. Natasia was left in charge of the discipline to the minions. Then she noticed something was different about Count Bleck recently. But Count Bleck refused to talk about it and told Natasia to leave. Which she did. Count Bleck was confused. Is the pixl, Tippy, really the girl, Timpani? But Bleck shook it off and went away.

The team went back to Flipside with Rouge by their side. So they went to Merlon's house to talk about what happened.  
"Oh ho! The heroes return!" Merlon said. "Tell me, do you have the seventh Pure Heart?"  
"Well...maybe you should look at it, Merlon," Tails said.  
"What...what happened to it?" Merlon asked.  
"The void consumed that world...and left the Pure Heart like this," Rouge said.  
"I do not feel the typical energy from this Pure Heart," Merlon said. "Even if you set this in a heart pillar, it would do nothing. What to do?"  
"But then...how do we save him?" Tippy asked. "I mean...how so we save...everyone...from destruction?" Merlon said the only way to stop this is to destroy Count Bleck, the one who created the Chaos Heart. But to do that, the team needs all Pure Hearts. Then Dimentio's voice was heard. Then he appeared out of nowhere.  
"D-Dimentio! What are you doing here?" Elise and Peach yelled.  
"Oh, bad news for you! There is no way in the world to restore the Pure Heart," Dimentio said. "Yes, sadly, your hard work was all...in...vain."  
"Are you serious? That...really stinks!" Bowser said.  
"Yes it does, and that's why I decided to give you a consolation prize," Dimentio said. Then he created a barrier that killed Mario, Peach, Bowser, Tails, Elise, Eggman and Rouge! Dimentio said he sent the team to the next world. Then Dimentio disappeared. Tippy was worried.

* * *

**Me: Uh oh! Looks like Mario and friends are dead.**

**Mario: What will become of us?**

**Sonic: Will Mario come back and save the world?**

**Me: And where did Mr. L and Mr. S go? Find out later. Don't forget to review.**


	11. Chapter 10: The End?

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the tenth chapter to Super Paper Mario and Sonic. In this chapter, Mario wakes up in a strange world called the Underwhere.**

**Mario: And I reunite with Luigi and Sonic.**

**Sonic: And we are close to the final chapter to the story.**

**Me: And that won't be until the team defeats Count Bleck and Dimentio. Anyway, here's the chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Mario woke up in a strange, dark world with strange creatures.  
"WELL HI!" a strange creature said. "Hey, new face! So tell me...first time down here in the Underwhere? HA! Just a little joke. people don't arrive here twice!"  
"The Underwhere?" Mario asked.  
"Yes. Where people go when their games are over," the creature said. "So how'd your game end? Poison 1-up? Bad jump? Or did someone..."  
"My game is not over!" Mario said. But the creature thought Mario was joking. So Mario went to wander around. Then he saw a strange white creature.  
"Oh me...I wonder if I shall meet my special someone this day?" the creature said. "Surely he is a prince of countenance fair, pining even now to meet me. Quickly, my loving prince! Fly to me! Pray, what call hast thou to stare at me so? Didst thou hear me pine for an old, mustachioed fatty? Be gone!" So she went back to praying for a prince. Mario went back to looking around the Underwhere. Then Mario met the queen, Queen Jaydes.  
"You...what business have you with me," Jaydes said. "I am Queen Jaydes. Mistress of the Underwhere! Ruler of those with ended games! Here, in this place, your sins from your time among the living are weighed. If your sins are light enough, the bliss of the Overthere will be yours. But if not...you suffer for eternity among the game-overed! Now let us weigh your sins...hm? I sense a strange energy...have you brought something strange into the Underwhere, by chance?"  
"Um...oh yes! I brought this," Mario said and pulled out the drained Pure Heart.  
"What is this?" Queen Jaydes asked. "No, no...it could not be...but how...it is badly damaged, yes...but what you hold is a Pure Heart! Who exactly are you, to have a Pure Heart...and what has happened to it?" The her phone rang. It was the leader of the Overthere, Grambi. He said he and Jaydes daughter, Luvbi, was missing. She asked Mario to help, saying a blue hedgehog and a man in green was down in the hole of the river. She also wanted to have the Pure Heart while Mario was searching. Mario agreed and went to the river. After going under a water area under the river, Mario spotted a certain man wearing green and a blue hedgehog. It was Luigi and Sonic.  
"Oh boy! How'd we end up in this stinky place?" Luigi asked, cowering in fear. "Count Bleck's underlings grabbed us, I remember that. Then...and then...OH FORGET IT! I just wish somebody would come help us!"  
"Maybe Mario will," Sonic said.  
"Yes I will," Mario said.  
"MARIO!" Sonic said. "We missed you, buddy."  
"Why are you two here?" Mario asked.  
"Well, we don't really know," Luigi said. "I mean, where are we, exactly?"  
"We're in the Underwhere, where people meet their ended games," Mario said.  
"The Underwhere? But I have to marry Elise in eight months," Sonic said. "I can't stay here. Mario buddy, what are you saying? What does it all mean?" Mario explained everything, which made Luigi and Sonic understand. Soon, Sonic got over his game being over and decided to go with Mario and Luigi joined, too. So Mario, Luigi and Sonic went to find Luvbi. They found Luvbi at the top of the beginning area. She was still begging for a prince. She still refused to listen to Mario or Luigi or Sonic. But they told her that Jaydes was looking for her. Luvbi asked if they knew her name already which they got right. Luvbi was so mad she decided to go home. So Mario, Luigi and Sonic went back to the palace.  
"HA! At last thou appearest, foul, hairy creatures!" Luvbi said. "Thou art no princes! Thou art LIARS! Thou approachest me at my mother's behest!"  
"Luvbi! Mind your manners!" Jaydes said. "You know all this happened because you wandered off without permission! Now! Apologize to these nice men at once!"  
"Um, yea..." Luvbi said. "So, um, yea, I am sorry...that thou art so hairy."  
"Oh, Luvbi...you had us all so very worried," Jaydes said. "Mario. Please accept this as a sign of my eternal thanks. Here." She gave Mario the Pure Heart, which now had power. Jaydes said she is able to return life and death so she was able to restore the power. Jaydes also said Mario, Luigi and Sonic's games are not over, so she'll be able to return the three back. So she sent them back.

The three were back in Flipside. Tippy was happy to see Mario back. Then she saw someone she never knew which was Sonic. He decided to explain at Merlon's house. So Mario, Luigi and Sonic told everything to Tippy and Merlon.  
"So that's how you did it, then..." Tippy said.  
"So hey, my name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog," Sonic said. "I'm a close friend to Mario and his friends. Nice to meet you."  
"Haven't we met somewhere before?" Tippy asked.  
"Oh boy, not that I remember but..." Sonic said.  
"Wait is it possible that you're our seventh and eighth hero?" Tippy asked. Merlon said he read something interesting the Light Prognosticus. It said that the last heroes are a man in green and a blue hedgehog and the seventh Pure Heart will be restored by the two men and their hedgehog friend. So this definitely means Luigi and Sonic could be the last heroes. Tippy was curious where Peach, Elise, Bowser, Eggman, Tails and Rouge were. Maybe if the three comes back, they'll find the rest of the heroes soon. So the team went to find the Heart Pillar. When they got the Pure Heart there, the team went to the next world, which was shocking of where it will be.

* * *

**Me: Well, that's the end. But I'll probably make the next chapter tomorrow. Don't forget to review.**


	12. Chapter 11: The Underwhere and Overthere

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the eleventh chapter to Super Paper Mario and Sonic. You know, I have a pen pal from either Nevada or somewhere in California.**

**Mario: Really? What do you talk about?**

**Sonic: And what is her name?**

**Me: We talk about Tim Burton because she is a big fan of him like me. Her name is Carissa Hernandez but her nickname is Chris. She has the most amazing art and stories. She is also a fan of the Sonic series like I am. Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Before the trio could reach the next world, the team needed a pixl who plays music named Piccolo. To get him, the trio had to help Merlee, who needed a crystal ball from Merluvlee, who wanted a training machine from Bestovious, who wanted a disk from Watchitt, who wanted a spirit out his dreams, who wanted to talk because she couldn't sleep. When the team got Piccolo, they went to the next world.

**Dimentio's savage attack had separated Mario from his friends. He had reunited with Luigi and Sonic, yes, but Peach, Elise, Bowser, Eggman, Tails and Rouge were still missing. Just where were those six? And what new dangers lay ahead? It was time to venture through the door opened by the seventh Pure Heart. Once again, Mario saw a nightmarish landscape beyond imagination.**

The trio found themselves in a place only Mario, Luigi and Sonic recognized.  
"It's so dark here...I wonder what sort of world this is," Tippy said.  
"Huh? Hey! We're back in the Underwhere," Sonic said.  
"Oh, so then this would be the Underwhere place you mentioned earlier?" Tippy asked.  
"That's right," Sonic said.  
"Hm. Then I wonder why the Pure Heart led us here," Tippy said. So the team went to find information about the Pure Heart. They went to Queen Jaydes to see if she knows. She was confused why Mario came back. Tippy introduced herself and asked Jaydes about the Pure Heart.  
"What? You are collecting Pure Hearts?" Jaydes asked. "Hm...now that I take a long look at you...I realize you might just be the heroes mentioned in the Prognosticus. But could you really be...the ones?"  
"So...does that mean you have a Pure Heart for us, Queen Jaydes?" Tippy asked.  
"The location of the Pure Heart is a matter of utmost secrecy, I'm afraid," Jaydes said. "There is nothing I can tell you. If you really must know, you will have to speak to Grambi, king of the Overthere." Then Luvbi's voice was heard and she said she had her stuff ready to leave. Then she saw that Mario, Luigi and Sonic were back. Jaydes said if the team takes Luvbi back to the Overthere, Grambi will tell them where the Pure Heart is.  
"Take her back? Why ever would you need us to do a thing like that?" Sonic asked.  
A monster was once held beneath here...but a recent earthquake freed it," Jaydes said. "Once it escaped its prison, it began to wander in this realm freely. Of course, I could never send my daughter alone with such a savage beast on the loose. If you would take her back, I would gladly open the way to the Overthere for you. I will also alert Grambi that you are coming to ask him about the Pure Heart. What say you? This is a fair bargain."  
"Yes. We'll do it," Mario said.  
"I thank you," Jaydes said. "With this monster about, my D-Men and I are busy trying to contain the damage." So she made a door appear next to her. Jaydes said the door leads to the Overthere, but to get there the team must climb up from the Underwhere Road and to have Luvbi return safely with Grambi. Luvbi said to be careful while climbing because the trio might get distracted by her cuteness.  
"Oh please...they are not that superficial," Tippy said.  
"Oh, me, a sharpened tongue," Luvbi said. "Thou art jealous? Dost thou pine for yonder hairy twins and blue hedgehog?"  
"What? I..." Tippy replied.  
"Thy cheek glows red, and thy manner flustered," Luvbi said. "A crush, hot as a thousand suns, burns deep within thy heart! Yea, verily. Alas for thee, methinks. Anyway, movest on." So the team went to the door. It led to the checkpoint to the Underwhere Road.

**"I sought a prince, but nay! What I found were ancient men of hairy cheek and a hedgehog with a gold and red engagement ring. 'Twas a horror, yea, and one that left my breath in my throat." Luvbi kept up with this refrain as she traveled with our heroes. She seemed less than happy. Still, she DID have a lot of energy. "Hasten thy cubby legs! Time waits not for those who slack!" Luigi and Sonic, on the other hand, were elated that them and their brother and friend were reunited. But Peach, Elise, Bowser, Eggman, Tails and Rouge were still nowhere to be found...were they safe? So thought our heroes as they made their way slowly to Underwhere Road.**

"At long last, we find it...herein lies the way out of the Underwhere," Luvbi said. "This is Underwhere Road."  
"So, I we proceed ever upward, we'll eventually reach the Overthere?" Tippy asked.  
"Yea, verily! One would think that to be obvious...ugh...," Luvbi said. "My heart weepeth to return to the Overthere without meeting mine one true love. Pray, speakest to me, Tippy...believest thou in the idea of a soul mate?"  
"Hm? Well, you know, I..." Tippy said. "I don't really..."  
"Hm...I shall mark that as one vote for 'undecided'," Luvbi said. "Or perhaps I should say 'requited' in thy case...ha HA!" So the team went to follow the path through the Underwhere Road. After climbing through a dark room, trio met a talking door who said to pass through him, the trio must pass his quiz. The answers were **Queen Jaydes, Dorguy the First and 6 times**. The trio went through the door, they felt a tremor coming from a door up ahead. Three D-Men were guarding the door.  
"Huh? What do you want?" the first D-Man said. "Look, we'd love to chitchat, but we're crunch-time busy over here, can't you tell?"  
"We simply must reach the Overthere," Sonic said. "But we don't know which way it is."  
"The Overthere, huh?" the first D-Man asked. "See that door on your left? It'll head you up there. But we can't open it right now. We've gotta guard this door. We trapped a raging beast, a mad scientist and a dark hedgehog from the Underwhere inside."  
"Yup, one of those things in here is DEFINITELY the one that escaped its prison," the second D-Man said. "Can't have it breaching security, so we locked both doors just in case."  
"These things are a real BEAST, lemme tell you...real nasty," the third D-Man said. "If it starts rampaging again, I don't wanna be the D-Man who has to stop it. Problem is, until someone subdues it, we can't use the door to the Overthere. So...if YOU can tame them, we can open that door for you. Wanna give it a shot?"  
"Yeah we do," Sonic said. "We've dealt things a lot worse, we can handle it." So the D-Men unlocked the door so the trio can try to tame the beasts. A beast? A mad scientist? A dark hedgehog? Those characters sounded familiar. So the team went inside to investigate. Then they saw three people familiar to them. It was Bowser, Eggman and Shadow.  
"Where are we?" Bowser said. "And why do these jerks keep jumping us? And what's with the dark?"  
"And Peach and Elise aren't here...and we're hungry!" Eggman yelled. "What did we do to deserve this?"  
"CALM YOURSELF, DOCTOR!" Shadow yelled. "Hey! Mario! Sonic! Luigi! And who's that butterfly?"  
"Just you? Where's Peach and Elise?" Bowser asked.  
"We don't know yet," Luigi said. "We're looking for them, too." But the villains didn't believe Mario and his friends, thinking they were hiding the princesses to protect them. But Shadow knew the trio was telling the truth. So the trio fought while Shadow waited outside the door. The trio fought Bowser and Eggman until they were completely weak.  
"Dang! Why do we always lose?" Bowser yelled. "What is wrong with us?"  
"We get up every time, though!" Eggman yelled. "As many times as it takes to send you to the Underwhere!"  
"Bowser, Eggman, we hate to break it to you...but we're already there," Sonic said.  
"What? What are you talking about? Do we look like two guys whose games are over?" Bowser asked.  
"You and Mario were sent here, to the land of ended games...to the Underwhere," Luigi said. "We didn't know what had happened to any of you, not just Peach and Elise."  
"What? So wait, Peach and Elise really are lost out there somewhere?" Eggman yelled.  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Shadow said, coming into the room. So Bowser and Eggman rejoined the party. The three D-Men who guarded the doors gave the team the key to the locked door. So the team went to continue following the path to the Overthere. After climbing to the top of a large room, the team met a second talking door. He said to pass through, the team must pass another quiz. The answers were **three red objects, two triangles, blue was moving, 4, and triangles were the most**. So the team moved on. Behind the door was a locked door and a pink door that contained three old ladies. The first lady, Hagra, wanted a diet book and gave the team the key to locked door. The second lady, Hagitha, wanted a show recorded and gave the team advice to fight the three headed chain chomp by playing its favorite music so it will got to sleep. The third and final lady, Hagnes, just wanted to talk and gave the team another missing teammate, Rouge. So the team moved on to the locked door. The team met another talking door who had a challenge to fight the three headed chain chomp. So the team took the Hagitha's advice and used Piccolo to put the three headed chain chomp to sleep. So the team moved into the door that led to the checkpoint to the Overthere stair.

**Our heroes had found their way out of the dark and confusion of the Underwhere. Mario and friends now saw the sun shinning brightly against a beautiful blue sky. This was the sky paradise Grambi called home, a place of joy called the Overthere. Somewhere above the never-ending layers of clouds waited Grambi himself. Mario and his friends began to make their way up that fluffy road to above.**

The team found themselves in a beautiful land of clouds.  
"Ah me, blue skies again," Luvbi said. "If we continue upward, we'll soon be in the Overthere. Let us away!"  
"Yes...that sounds well and good, but we have yet to find Peach and Elise," Sonic said. "I'm so worried..."  
"Pray, I would understand this! Is yon Elise the lady friend fiancée of Sonic's?" Luvbi asked.  
"Yes she is. Sonic proposed to Elise after she and Peach were captured by an evil king," Rouge said. So the team went to find Peach and Elise. When the team reached the **fourth **stair, the team found Peach and Elise, fast asleep, while Tails was there, guarding them. The team tried to wake up the princesses even with Bowser's best roar and Eggman's loudest mini bomb. But the princesses were still fast asleep.  
"Ah me...prithee, tell me...Princess Peach and Elise I presume..." Luvbi said. "They hath eaten of the golden fruit. They lacketh the common sense, I fear."  
"Golden...fruit?" Rouge asked.  
"The Overthere teemeth with magical trees whose fruit maketh many an odd effect," Luvbi said. "The fruit of golden hue maketh people so satisfied, they falleth into deep sleep. And I mean DEEP sleep...the kind thou dost not wake up from for a hundred years."  
"A hundred years?" Rouge yelled.  
"I can't wait that long!" Sonic said. "Elise and I promised marriage in eight months and we can't postpone it."  
"Luvbi, is there any way of waking them up sooner?" Tails asked. Luvbi said there is one fruit: a taboo fruit that could help the princesses. But Luvbi can't remember what fruit that is. So the team tried all the fruit they found: the **blue** fruit made the princesses tiny, the **red** one made them big, the **yellow** one gave them mustaches, and the **pink **one turned them into peaches. So the team tried the black fruit. This fruit seemed to work and the princesses finally woke up.  
"Ew, what was that?" Peach yelled. "What in the world did you make us eat?"  
"Elise, my queen, you're finally awake," Sonic said.  
"Luigi? Sonic? You're safe and sound?" Elise asked.  
"Hey! Concerned hubby over here, Princess Elise!" Eggman yelled.  
"Where in the world are we?" Peach asked.  
"And what were we doing here?" Elise asked. "We can't remember a thing..."  
"We're in the Overthere, Princess Peach and Elise," Tippy said. "Dimentio's attack sent you here..." Then Luvbi came and introduced herself. Peach and Elise tried to be friendly but Luvbi didn't take it well and went away. So Peach and Elise rejoined the party. So the team continued onward to the path to the Overthere. The team met a newborn cloud named Cyrrus, who wanted to grow big. So the team gave Cyrrus the **red **fruit and he grew big. So the team jumped on and it sent them to the top of the clouds and all the way to the checkpoint to the Overthere.

**White clouds as far as the eye can see. Mario and Co. had climbed through the clouds and finally reached the Overthere. "Odd. No party springeth forth to welcometh us," Luvbi wondered aloud. "It mattereth not. Father's shrine is just ahead, so we can walk there with ease." But they would not arrive at the shrine as easy as Luvbi predicted. Why not? Because something unexpected and dramatic was about to happen.**

"Soon we shall meet with my father, Grambi," Luvbi said. "Be thou on thy best behavior.  
"So...Grambi is your father?" Rouge asked.  
"Thou art correct," Luvbi said. "Grambi is my father and Jaydes is my mother. Pray, listen...I fell ill once and my father never left my bedside. They hath an overprotective side, verily, and I grow annoyed of it at times. But mayhap it's mine own fault for being so cute. They cannot help it!"  
"Uh, yes, surely...in any case, perhaps we'd better go meet that Grambi," Sonic said. So the team went to find Grambi. While out on their search, the team met a creature of Luvbi's kind, a Nimbi, in trouble. He was being attacked by two monsters. So the team defeated the monsters and talked to the Nimbi. He said a bunch of monsters have invaded the Overthere lately to try and find the Pure Heart. Luvbi was worried about her father. So the Nimbi gave the team the key to the locked door at the top of the clouds. The door contained a poor female Nimbi named Fallbi, who lost her sweetheart, Novbi. This broke Sonic's heart to see her so sad. So Bowser used his fire to unfreeze Novbi.  
"Darling dear!" Fallbi replied.  
"Fair Fallbi!" Novbi said.  
"Thank heavens..." Fallbi said. Novbi repaid the team for freeing him from the ice by letting the team ride the elevator to Grambi's shrine. So the team went on the elevator to find Grambi and ask him about the Pure Heart. Along the path to the shrine, there were frozen Nimbis so Bowser used his fire to free the Nimbis. The last Nimbi was a wise one name Whibbi. He thanked the team for freeing him.  
"Whibbi! Speakest of my father! How doth he fare?" Luvbi asked.  
"I am sorry, Luvbi...I could not stop yon beasts from entering Grambi's shrine," Whibbi said. "And the beasts wrecked the bridge once they crossed it...help cannot reacheth him."  
"Man, all we hear is CRYING!" Bowser yelled. "Show a little initiative!"  
"Can't we rebuild the bridge?" Eggman asked. Whibbi said one way to rebuild the bridge is to find Rebbi, Bluebi and Yebbi. Bluebi was frozen so Bowser used his and Bluebi had amnesia until he remembered his name. So he gave the team the blue orb. Rebbi was being attacked by monsters and he tried to fight them off but he was getting weak. So the team help Rebbi defeat the monsters until they were gone. So Rebbi gave the team the red orb when he came back from hiding. Yebbi was in a bathroom hiding from the monsters. So the team lied to him to say they were monsters, which made Yebbi come out and give the team the yellow orb. Finally it was time to find Grambi in his shrine. But the path there was blocked by monsters, so the Nimbis came to help while the team went to Grambi's shrine. Then when the team got inside, they spotted a white hedgehog and a purple cat, attacking a pale blue dragon. It was Silver and Blaze. Then Luvbi saw her father.  
"Father! Father! Art thou alright?" Luvbi asked.  
"Luvbi...thou should not...have come," Grambi said, weakly. "Flee...from here..."  
"This is the Luvbi girl you told us about?" Silver asked.  
"Mario! Sonic! You guys! Help us here!" Blaze said.  
"Hey! You are the boss of all the crazy guys who escaped the Underwhere, aren't you?" Sonic said. The dragon called himself Bonechill, dragon of ice. He was the one who was sealed beneath the Underwhere for many years. Luvbi said her father will never give him the Pure Heart and to give up. But Bonechill refused to give up and that Luvbi is the Pure Heart disguised as a Nimbi for protection. Luvbi hated to believe it because she never knew this secret in her life at all. Tippy told Luvbi to take Grambi to a safe place right away. Luvbi agreed and went out the door as Mario and his friends began to fight the dragon with Silver and Blaze helping them. The team fought Bonechill until he was completely destroyed. Luvbi and Grambi came in and Luvbi looked sad.  
"Thou...hast done a fine job..." Grambi said. "Thou hast saved our realm..."  
"Father...the words of that thing were lies, yea? Thou and mother art my parents?" Luvbi asked.  
"Well...Luvbi..." Grambi said.  
"Luvbi!" Jaydes' voice called and she came in.  
"Mother!" Luvbi said.  
"I had not received word of your safe arrival, so I came looking...are you well?" Jaydes asked.  
"Speakest to me now, mother. Father and thee...art thou verily my parents?" Luvbi asked.  
"Wait a minute, why do you...WHAT?" Jaydes asked. Luvbi yelled telling her mother to tell the truth right now. Jaydes said Luvbi isn't really her and Grambi's child, she really is a Pure Heart disguised as a Nimbi for protection of the Pure Heart to stay away from evil. Then Luvbi's form was flickering into her Pure Heart form. Grambi said the Pure Heart can't take Luvbi's identity anymore so it seeks its true form. Luvbi decided to go back to her real form and go with Mario and the team. Grambi wasn't sure of that because if Luvbi does this, she'll never come back ever again. Then Luvbi got mad and argued with her parents of all those times they have treated her. But Jaydes said that she and Grambi really did love Luvbi like a real child, and not just for protection but for love, too, and since then, she was like a perfect family to them. Jaydes apologized for what she and Grambi had to go through like that.  
"Oh, mother...thou needst not apologize...my dear mother...thank thee..." Luvbi said. "The Pure Heart doth wish to assume it original form."  
"Luvbi..." Grambi said.  
"You guys...takest good care of the real me," Luvbi said, happily. "And...savest the world, yea? Such is my final wish, so if thou dost not do it, thou art most unkind!"  
"We understand," Rouge said, nodding.  
"I hope you'll live happily in our grasp," Elise said, with tears in her eyes. Sonic comforted her as Luvbi made her final farewell to her parents. She said she loved her parents no matter what they did to her. So Luvbi turned into her true form. So the team grabbed the Pure Heart. That's all the Pure Hearts! Now the team can go get Count Bleck.

**"Heroes...my daughter wanted thee to save all worlds. 'Twas her final wish." Grambi spoke slowly through his tears as the brave Nimbis cleaned up the Overthere. Draped in sadness, Queen Jaydes walked slowly to her palace in the Underwhere. Mario, his friends, and the eighth Pure Heart were all that remained. This Pure Heart had come at a high price. Let us hope it was all worthwhile.**

Back in Castle Bleck, O'Chunks, Mimi and Dimentio told Count Bleck shocking news.  
"What? Spat Count Bleck in utter disbelief," Count Bleck said. "Surely this news cannot be true! The heroes still live?"  
"Oh, I'm afraid so, my count," Dimentio said. "In fact, they will be here before long."  
"Whuh? Izzat true, then? What're we doin' twiddlin' our biscuits here?" O'Chunks asked. "Count Bleck! Lemme go throw 'em a nice welcome party...I'll bring them the punch!"  
"Ooh, I wanna party with those party poopers, too! Wait up, O'Chunks!" Mimi said. Dimentio asked Bleck if the name, Blumiere, sounds familiar. He said he heard that name from Tippy and that she said she must stop Blumiere. But Dimentio decided to ignore that and went away. Bleck was sad and Natasia had a feeling that Tippy was the girl Bleck met long ago and to stop the prophecy. But Bleck refused again and went away as well.

* * *

**Me: Well, I finally got this done. It took a long time to make due to computer problems. Anyway, this story was mighty touching.**

**Mario: Anyway, back to our last subject. Carrisa sounds like a great person. I hope you meet her in person someday.**

**Sonic: Me, too. Everybody knows that pen pals meet each other a lot sometimes either they travel to the one pen pal's place or the other does.**

**Me: Yeah. She does go to Disneyland in California yearly with her friend, Amy, on Halloween so I'll probably meet her there and we'll meet Jack together. Anyway, we have a few more chapters, just three more. The next chapter is the usual, putting the Pure Heart in the pillar. Then next is the final battles and the sad part of the story. Then the third is the epilogue, and for you SonElise fans out there, I have a big surprise for you. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
